Columbia University
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak suivent tout les deux,au sein de la prestigieuse université de Columbia, le cours d'économie du professeur Crowley. Lorsque celui-ci leur impose de travailler en duo,ils ne se doutent pas des sentiments qui chambouleront leurs vies. #UA!University #Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**  
 **Me voici avec une nouvelle fan fic' :) C'est un UA!University Destiel qui comprend +/- 15 chapitres que je posterai chaque jeudi soir.**  
 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu de l'écrire !**  
 **A jeudi,**

* * *

Benny souffla pour la troisième fois en dix minutes et Dean lui décrocha un regard. Dans l'auditoire silencieux, excepté la voix de leur professeur, chaque bruit semblait décuplé.  
\- Benny. Le réprimanda son ami. Concentre toi.  
L'autre le regarda avec un air faussement choqué.  
\- Depuis quand t'es devenu studieux ?  
\- Depuis qu'on se tape le prof' d'éco' qui a un quota de 75 % d'échec.  
Benny leva les mains, en signe d'impuissance et le Winchester se tourna vers Crowley, leur professeur. Celui-ci posait indéniablement un certain charisme mais il était loin d'être chaleureux.  
Son ami s'était assoupi et le blond lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Il va parler du dossier de fin d'année. Signala-t-il.  
\- Bro', on est en novembre.  
Dean eut un petit sourire avant que Crowley n'explique. Le travail était simple : il avait créé des groupes de deux qui devraient chacun préparer et développer un dossier sur un thème économique, avant de le présenter devant un jury.  
Durant l'explication, même Benny avait écouté attentivement. La voix doucereuse de leur professeur cachait quelque chose.  
\- Comme chaque année, cette présentation et votre dossier seront l'examen. Si vous échouez… Vous ratez votre année. Précisa-t-il dans un sourire.

Les consignes précises furent distribuées ainsi que la liste des groupes. Quand Benny trouva son nom, un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
\- Johanna Harvelle… Susurra-t-il.  
Il donna une tape à Dean avant de se rendre précipitamment en bas de l'auditoire, où se trouvait la jeune femme.  
Le Winchester jeta un œil aux noms. A coté du sien était inscrit « Castiel Novak ». Cela ne lui disait rien et il resta planté là, ne sachant que faire.  
\- Dean ? Dean Winchester ?  
Le mentionné se tourna à l'appel rauque de son nom et se retrouva devant « Le mec ». Le mec sur lequel il fantasmait depuis la rentrée.  
Ils avaient trois cours ensemble et « Le mec » était toujours au premier rang à prendre des notes et poser des questions, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Dean l'avait remarqué. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux bleus, son corps fin mais musclé...Ce petit intello a l'air coincé était devenu l'obsession de Dean Winchester.  
Où était-il durant les deux premières années d'université ? Le blond se le demandait presque chaque jour.  
\- Oui,c'est moi...Euh...Tu es...Tu es Castiel,c'est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
Castiel n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'observer son vis-à-vis qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
\- Ok...Euh...On devrait… Commença-t-il, péniblement.  
« Le mec » - Enfin, Castiel- le rendait fébrile alors qu'il ne faisait que le regarder. Dean jeta un œil aux consignes pour y trouver de l'inspiration.  
\- Se voir. On devrait se voir pour discuter du sujet. Reprit-il, un peu plus sûr de lui.  
Castiel approuva et sortit son agenda.  
\- Quel jour proposes-tu ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Vendredi soir ?  
Dean se gifla mentalement. Vendredi soir ? Sérieusement ? Il y avait une multitude de soirées et il proposait à Castiel de travailler ?  
Ce dernier fit « non » de la tête.  
\- C'est la soirée mensuelle des Kappa Tau Gamma.  
Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux. Les Kappa Tau Gamma étaient les plus fêtards de toutes les fraternités. Il était impossible qu'un mec tel que son vis-à-vis y soit.  
\- Tu … Tu es un KTG ?  
\- Non. Mais mon frère Gabriel aimerait que je l'aide ce soir-là.  
\- Gabriel ? Gabriel,le président de la fraternité ?  
Castiel hocha la tête et parcourut son agenda.  
\- Que penses-tu de demain soir ? Suggéra-t-il.

Benny et Dean étaient installés dans leur bar préféré, sirotant une bière. C'était un de ces bars bruyants et bon marché, empli d'étudiants qui voulaient se détendre malgré leur budget serré.  
Benny éclata de rire quand son ami expliqua avec qui il faisait son dossier.  
\- Je vais chez lui demain soir, pour travailler.  
\- « Travailler » hein…  
\- Il est sûrement hétéro.  
\- Je parie 20$ que non.  
Dean le regarda quelques secondes, suspicieux.  
\- Tu ne parierais pas 20$ si tu n'étais pas sûr de gagner.  
\- Outch, tu m'as découvert…  
Il but une gorgée de bière,alors que Dean le pressait du regard.  
\- Ton mec est 100 % gay.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Tu vois Mick Davies, l'anglais de gestion budgétaire ?  
Dean hocha la tête.  
\- C'est son ex. Mais j'ai pas demandé les détails.  
A son tour, le Winchester but une gorgée de sa bouteille l'air pensif.  
\- Tu veux que je demande s'il est top ou…  
\- Ne demande rien du tout !

Ce soir là,Dean ne regarda ni les jeunes femmes ni les hommes contrairement à ses habitudes. Il était focalisé sur sa rencontre avec Castiel et trop silencieux au goût de son ami.  
\- Bro',faut te détendre.  
Dean secoua la tête.  
\- Ça va… Il me rend juste un peu nerveux.  
\- « Il me rend juste un peu nerveux ». Répété l'autre,de façon maniérée. Trouve toi un bon coup ce soir,ça t'évitera de lui sauter dessus demain.  
Le Winchester haussa les épaules,termina sa bière et se leva.  
\- Je préfère rentrer. Je dois encore bosser en droit social.  
\- Le prends pas mal.  
Dean lui fit un petit signe d'apaisement pour montrer qu'il n'était pas fâché et sortit.

 **/**

Castiel referma son cours de marketing et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Ce soir, il n'arrivait à rien. La faute à Dean Winchester, évidemment…  
Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui même s'ils avaient 3 cours en commun. A vrai dire, Castiel n'avait jamais osé l'aborder.  
Car Dean était plus que beau à ses yeux,il était la perfection. Ses cheveux blonds fins, ses yeux verts rieurs, son sourire charmeur et son corps d'athlète obsédaient le Novak nuit et jour. Il savait que le jeune Winchester était bisexuel, qu'il ne restait jamais plus d'une nuit avec ses conquêtes et qu'il sortait très souvent.  
« Tout mon contraire » se dit Castiel, en soupirant. Il n'allait qu'aux soirées de la fraternité de Gabriel,car celui-ci insistait jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, et n'avait connu que quelques relations de longues durées. La dernière en date, avec Mick, avait duré plus d'un an et s'était terminée 4 mois auparavant.  
Il parcourut son appartement du regard et soupira. La pièce était remplie de livres - des syllabi, des encyclopédies mais aussi des romans et des revues- jetés à tout hasard en fonction de son étude ou de ses lectures. Il était désordonné et sa famille et ses amis le savaient mais il ne voulait pas montrer cette image à Dean, il prit son courage à deux mains et se mit au rangement.

Le lendemain, le jeudi, Castiel n'avait que deux cours en matinée et il tourna comme un lion dans sa cage le reste de la journée.  
A chaque fois qu'il imaginait la présence de Dean dans son appartement, il se sentait nauséeux. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? Devait-il le laisser prendre les choses en main ? Il ne connaissait pas ses notes mais il espérait qu'elles étaient bonnes.  
A 17h00,il décida de faire un jogging et il eut à peine le temps de prendre une douche avant que son camarade de classe n'arrive. Il alla lui ouvrir vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir et d'un jean déchiré, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il fut dépité en se voyant dans le miroir et ouvrit la porte.  
Dean lui sourit et son cœur manqua un battement.  
\- Salut.  
\- Bonsoir, Dean. Entre.  
Le blond fit un pas dans la pièce et Castiel remarqua son étonnement.  
\- C'est grand chez toi. Commenta l'invité.  
Il fit le tour et reprit.  
\- C'est sympa. T'as même une vue sur le parc.  
Le brun hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire, et un silence se fit.  
\- On commence ? Proposa le Winchester.  
Ils s'installèrent et Castiel sortit son bloc note, un bic et le livret explicatif avant de prendre la parole.  
\- As-tu des idées pour le thème ?  
\- Nope… Les consignes proposent de prendre un thème d'actualité économique.  
L'autre hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes mais Dean l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.  
\- Mais c'est avec ces conseils que 75 % ont raté le dossier et la présentation.  
Castiel resta silencieux : ce que disait Dean était très logique. Les explications étaient claires et détaillées mais les 3/4 des étudiants échouaient.  
\- Nous devons aborder un thème de fond dont on connaît personnellement les enjeux économiques. Dit-il, prenant à contre courant les explications de leur professeur.  
Dean haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai jamais plus que 50$ en banque alors…  
Castiel le regarda puis sourit, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.  
\- Comme la plupart des étudiants… Tu as un prêt étudiant, je suppose.  
\- Wé.  
\- Et un job pendant l'année ?  
\- Nan. Pendant les vacances.  
Castiel hocha la tête, blond fronça les sourcils puis son visage se détendit.  
\- Le coût de la vie étudiante ?  
Le brun hocha la tête.  
\- C'est quelque chose que nous connaissons et pouvons analyser.  
\- Moi plus que toi… Marmonna Dean,parcourant la pièce du regard.  
Il reporta son regard sur Castiel et rougit légèrement.  
\- Enfin...Sans vouloir te vexer.  
\- Tu ne me vexes pas, Dean. Tu as raison. J'ai la chance de venir d'un milieu privilégié. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer les problèmes de la plupart des étudiants.  
Le blond lui décrocha un de ses sourires charmeurs et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le Novak eut du mal à reprendre contenance mais il devait parler de quelque chose d'important.  
\- Je voulais également te parler de notre objectif.  
\- Notre objectif ?  
\- Dans chaque cours,je me suis fixé une note que j'aimerai obtenir en fin d'année. Pour l'économie,je visais 16 mais vu que nous travaillons ensemble…  
\- 16 ? C'est...Wouaw.  
Castiel se maudit intérieurement en voyant la mine dépité de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Si c'est trop,nous pouvons…  
Dean secoua la tête,énergiquement.  
\- Dean, je ne veux pas te mettre de pression inutile.  
\- Si tu veux un 16,on aura un 16. Capish,Cas' ?  
\- Capish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**  
 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires & mises en favoris :) Je suis très heureuse que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant le 2é**  
 **Bonne lecture,**  
 **A jeudi !**

* * *

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux pour son cours de droit des entreprises, un des communs avec Castiel. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il ne pouvait certes pas l'ignorer mais devait-il juste le saluer ? Lui parler quelques minutes ?  
Il soupira puis prit son courage à deux mains avant d'entrer dans l'amphithéâtre.  
\- Salut,Dean. Le salua Mick, entrant derrière lui.  
Le jeune Winchester le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Ils se connaissaient depuis la première année et même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis,ils s'entendaient bien. En réfléchissant,Dean se souvint que Mick lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de son ex petit ami - qui était en fait Cas'- et qu'il avait semblé affecté par leur rupture.  
\- ...Salut.  
\- Tu vas au Smash Club ce soir ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont un nouveau DJ.  
\- J'sais pas. Il y a plusieurs soirées qui ont l'air cool.  
Castiel entra dans la salle et observa Dean puis Mick.  
\- Bonjour. Leur dit-il,d'un ton neutre.  
L'anglais lui sourit en le dévorant du regard.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Salut,Cas'.  
Ce dernier les quitta pour s'asseoir au premier rang, sous le regard un petit triste de Mick qui fit signe à Dean en rejoignant sa place.  
Le blond se décida à s'installer à son tour et passa devant le jeune Novak, qui l'interpella.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Wé ?  
Le brun baissa les yeux et dit :  
\- Je vais à la soirée KTG ce soir...Est-ce que...Tu y vas aussi ?  
\- Nan. Je suis pas sur leur liste.  
\- n'est pas un problème. Je t'ajoute si tu le souhaites.  
\- Ça serait cool,wé.  
\- Quelqu'un t'accompagne ?  
Castiel releva la tête et ses yeux perçants le sondèrent. Dean se demanda même si l'autre se renseignait sur sa vie amoureuse mais il chassa cette idée.  
\- Mon pote Benny.  
\- Benny...Ok.  
Le brun lui sourit alors que le prof' arrivait. Dean s'installa un peu plus haut mais son attention n'était pas porté sur le cours.  
Le jeune Winchester savait bien-sûr reconnaître la drague quand il y en avait mais il se mit à douter. Castiel voulait peut-être tout simplement être amical avec lui et demander si quelqu'un serait avec lui était normal. Si Benny avait été là,il l'aurait traité de petite pucelle et il n'aurait pas eu tort. Si Castiel le draguait,il en aurait la confirmation. Et il agirait en conséquence.

Benny était déjà installé à une table quand Dean arriva au self-service. Il se dépêcha et rejoignit son ami.  
\- Ce soir,on va à la fête des Kappa Tau Gamma. Lui dit-il.  
\- On est pas sur leur liste.  
\- Maintenant,si. Castiel nous a ajouté.  
\- Castiel,hein.  
Benny eut un petit sourire en coin et Dean roula les yeux.  
\- Wé,Castiel.  
Ash,le colocataire de Benny, les salua et s'installa avec eux.  
\- Jo est passée à l'appartement.L'informa-t-il. Elle veut que tu l'appelles.  
\- Je lui manque déjà,on dirait.  
Il sourit,fier de lui, mais son coloc' secoua la tête.  
\- Elle est furieuse contre toi.  
Dean éclata de rire alors que Benny grommela.

A 21h30,les deux amis étaient en face de la résidences des KTG. La musique résonnait et plusieurs groupes étaient installés,un verre à la main,sur la pelouse devant la maison.  
Ils entrèrent et un grand blond avec un faux air sérieux vint à leur rencontre.  
\- Vous êtes Dean et Benny ?  
Ils hochèrent la tête.  
\- Moi c'est Gadriel. Bienvenue chez les Kappa Tau Gamma. Vous êtes sur notre liste donc vous êtes invités chaque mois à nos soirées mensuelles. Pour info...  
Il sortit une urne qu'il secoua.  
\- C'est 5$/soirée mais Castiel a payé pour vous cette fois-ci. Les joints OK mais pas la drogue dure. Pour le sexe,uniquement la chambre du rez-de-chaussée à coté de l'escalier. Essayez de conclure avant 00h00,après il y a foule. On éteint tout à 5h00 et on vire les retardataires à 6h00. Des questions ?  
Benny leva la main, comme s'il était en cours.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il y a quoi à boire ?  
Gadriel le prit par les épaules et lui sourit.  
\- Suis moi, mon ami…  
Dean repéra vite l'un des bars et prit une bière, parcourant la pièce du regard. Il ne trouva pas Castiel et en fut un peu déçu. Il se gifla mentalement: il devait arrêter cette obsession pour le brun,ça devenait malsain. Il devait se le sortir de la tête et pour ça,rien de mieux qu'une petite séance de ce fut quand il se faisait cette réflexion que Cole Treton entra dans la pièce. A chaque soirée,Cole essayait d'obtenir l'attention – et plus,évidemment- de Dean qui ne lui accordait généralement aucun regard.  
Il commanda une deuxième bière qu'il tendit au jeune homme quand il fut à proximité.  
\- Salut Cole.  
\- Sa...Salut. Bredouilla celui-ci,surpris.  
Une heure plus tard,Dean sortit de la chambre,celle du rez-de-chaussé comme l'avait demandé Gadriel. Ça avait été trop rapide sans aucune passion et il en garda un goût amer.  
\- Dean.  
Il se tourna vivement pour faire face à Castiel.  
\- Cas'...

Il avait enfin trouvé Dean et souffla intérieurement. Il avait remarqué Benny plus d'une demie heure auparavant mais le jeune Winchester n'était pas dans son sillage. Il avait parcouru le rez-de-chaussé, les étages étant interdits aux invités, sans le voir.  
Et maintenant qu'il était en face de lui,il ne savait pas quoi dire.  
\- Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Finit-il par demander.  
Au moment où Dean ouvrit la bouche,la porte de la chambre près d'eux s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme que Castiel ne connaissait pas et qui en sortit avec le sourire. L'inconnu ne regarda que Dean avant de l'embrasser.  
\- On se voit lundi... murmura-t-il.  
Une pointe de jalousie s'empara de Castiel mais son visage resta de marbre. Il aurait du s'en douter : ce n'était pas parce que Dean Winchester venait seul qu'il le resterait...  
Dean toussota.  
\- Wé...C'est cool. Et toi,tout va bien ?  
\- Tout va bien, oui.  
Le blond semblait gêné et il jeta un coup d'œil par où l'inconnu était parti. Puis il sortit son portefeuille et le fouilla.  
\- J'ai que 8$,je te les donne ? Je te passe le re...  
\- 8$ ? Pourquoi ?  
Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté, en signe d'incompréhension.  
\- Pour l'entrée. Gadriel m'a dit que tu as payé pour Benny et moi.  
\- Oh. Non. C'est...C'est un cadeau.  
Dean lui sourit et s'approcha,un peu trop près,pour lui murmurer :  
\- Alors merci.  
Castiel ferma les yeux. Le souffle du blond était dans son cou,lui donnant des frissons.  
\- Avec plaisir.Répondit-il,d'une voix encore plus rauque que l'accoutumée.  
Il sentit les mains de Dean dans ses cheveux et son souffle se fit plus rapide. Ne sachant que faire,il posa cependant ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis qui soupira.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux...Demanda ce dernier. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme ?  
Castiel était sur le point de répondre « oui », il en mourait d'envie. Il voulait Dean plus que n'importe qui. Mais il serait le deuxième de la soirée… Un parmi tant d'autres. Et si Dean pouvait passer à autre chose dès le lendemain, Castiel devrait faire ça à des sentiments naissants.  
Alors,il fit un pas en arrière en évitant les yeux trop verts de l'autre.  
\- Non,je ne pense pas.  
\- Ok...Alors… Ben...Bonne soirée. On se voit lundi aprem'.  
Et Dean avait disparu avant qu'il ne put dire un mot.

Castiel était assis sur les marches du grand escalier, ruminant ce qu'il s'était passé. Gadriel lui avait apporté une bière,sans mot dire. Il savait que son frère arriverait dans les minutes suivantes,pour s'enquérir de son état. Gabriel était le président mais tout transitait par Gadriel,vie publique comme vie privée. Jamais Castiel n'avait vu une amitié aussi complémentaire.  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard,un petit blond à l'aspect jovial s'installa sur les marches avec Castiel.  
\- Cassie… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pour une fois,tu étais heureux de venir.  
\- Tout va bien,Gabriel.  
Celui-ci soupira mais il insista.  
\- C'est à cause de Dean Winchester ?  
Castiel resta silencieux et son aîné comprit.  
\- Si tu attends autre chose de lui que le sexe,oublie le.  
\- C'est avec lui que je travaille pour le dossier d'économie.  
\- Le dossier qui fait office d'examen ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu n'as que deux possibilités alors. Vous couchez sans rien de plus et continuez votre dossier. Mais tu dois être sûr qu'aucun sentiment n'entre dans l'équation. Parce que si vous vous disputez,votre dossier en souffrira.  
\- Ou ?  
\- Ou tu passes à autre chose. Un autre crois moi,il y en a beaucoup qui serait prêt à tout pour toi.  
Castiel soupira,un peu dépité.  
\- Je suppose que je vais choisir la 2éme option.  
Gabriel sourit.  
\- Est-ce que je peux me mêler de ta vie privée ?  
\- Je vais le regretter,mais oui.  
Le sourire du plus vieux s'agrandit.  
\- Ne prévois rien pour lundi soir,tu as rencard !  
Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je te le dirai lundi !

Le lundi midi,il reçut un message de Gabriel :« Bart Olomew,20h00 au China Town ». Castiel connaissait un peu son rencard,ils s'étaient croisé plusieurs fois aux fêtes des KTG. Sa sœur était la petite amie d'un des membres de la fraternité.Gabriel n'avait pas été cherché très loin mais avait bon goût. Bart avait un caractère agréable,la discussion facile et était beau. Il lui confirma sa présence,un peu nerveux. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée mais se promit de faire un effort.  
Il arriva à son cours d'économie l'esprit lourd. Un couple se disputait devant son professeur qui ne cachait pas son sourire. Le brun prit place,fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Vous êtes ensemble pour votre dossier,votre vie privée ne m'intéresse pas. Déclara Crowley. Maintenant, veuillez quitter la salle. J'ai une autre classe.  
La jeune femme éclata en sanglot et courut hors de la salle, suivie par l'autre étudiant qui décrocha un regard noir au professeur.  
Meg,sa voisine,lança un regard perplexe à Castiel.  
\- Ils étaient ensemble depuis 2 ans. Lui expliqua-t-elle. Ils ont rompu avec perte et fracas i peine 1 mois.  
Le brun observa son professeur,qui avait l'air fier de lui, et un doute le saisit. Quelque chose clochait mais il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir!**  
 **Voici le 3éme chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous continuez d'apprécier et vous remercie pour vos review :)**

 **Bonne lecture**  
 **A jeudi**

* * *

Dean sortait de la bibliothèque quand il les vit. Castiel et un autre gars entraient au restaurant chinois et de ce qu'il voyait,ça ressemblait à un rencard.  
Il souffla, énervé. Il avait tenté sa chance samedi soir mais Castiel l'avait jeté proprement. Il essaya de se calmer et envoya un message à Cole. Autant « occuper» sa soirée que ruminer. Il avait fait à peine trois pas que son amant avait répondu.  
Le lendemain,en se réveillant dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien,il regretta sa décision. Il était habitué aux coups d'un soir et ça ne le dérangeait pas mais jamais par jalousie ou dépit. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et prenne le temps pour la réflexion. Il quitta l'appartement de Cole alors que celui-ci était encore endormi.

Le jeune Winchester eut juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se précipiter en classe. Il arriva, essoufflé, alors que les étudiants quittaient le local.  
\- Le prof' est malade. Annonça une voix rauque qu'il connaissait bien.  
Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Castiel. Sa frustration et son amertume s'étaient envolées.  
\- Si j'avais su…  
Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment.  
\- Tu aurais pris ton petit déjeuner ? Compléta le brun.  
\- Quelque chose comme ça,wé.  
\- Viens,je t'invite.  
\- Tu as déjà payé la soirée de samedi.  
\- Alors,c'est toi qui m'invites.  
Ils s'installèrent au premier tea-room disponible et commandèrent deux menus petit déjeuner,que Dean paya.  
\- Je voulais te parler de notre dossier d'économie. Commença Castiel.  
Dean lui fit signe de continuer, dévorant ses toasts.  
\- Je pense que ça serait intéressant si nous faisions une liste de nos dépenses. Ça prendrait beaucoup de temps mais…  
Le blond leva la main pour parler.  
\- J'ai déjà. Enfin,jusque la semaine dernière.  
Devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis, il continua.  
\- Quand je t'ai dit que j'ai jamais 50$ en poche,j'exagérai pas. J'essaie de mettre de coté pour l'envoyer à Sammy. C'est mon frère, il est en dernière année de lycée.  
\- Et tes parents ne…  
Dean secoua la tê n'aimait pas en parler mais autant que Castiel le sache.  
\- Ils sont décédés. Sam et moi, on vit chez notre oncle Bobby.  
\- Oh. Je suis désolé.  
Dean lui fit un petit sourire triste.  
\- Ça va… On a de la chance d'avoir Bobby. Sans lui…  
Il secoua la tête. Il n'osait jamais imaginer ce qu'ils seraient devenus sans lui.  
\- Mais ça lui coûte une fortune de m'envoyer ici… Je veux pas que Sam prenne un prêt étudiant mais je pense qu'on sera obligé. Je bosse seulement l'été, Bobby a peur que je me plante si…  
C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que les yeux de Castiel n'avaient pas lâché les siens et qu'il parlait beaucoup plus que d'habitude.  
\- Enfin… Je pourrai être le dossier à moi tout seul. Se mit-il, à rire bêtement pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
Castiel lui sourit.  
\- Ça plairait peut-être à Crowley…  
\- Oh...Je comprends comment tu fais pour avoir des bonnes notes maintenant, monsieur Novak.  
Ledit monsieur rit et Dean jura que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de toute son existence. Il y eut un moment de flottement brisé par l'arrivée de Gabriel, le frère de Castiel. Dean ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais tout le monde savait qui il était.  
\- Salut. Dit le plus vieux. Je suis Gabriel.  
\- Salut...Dean.  
Gabriel prit une chaise et s'installa avec eux.  
\- Tu m'excuses 2 minutes,Dean ? Je dois poser une question capitale à mon frère.  
\- Euh...Oui,bien sûr.  
Gabriel se tourna vers son cadet et lui fit des grands yeux.  
\- Alors ? Raconte !  
\- Euh…  
Gabriel se tourna à nouveau vers Dean et lui expliqua.  
\- Cassie avait rencard hier.  
\- Ah oui,le chinois.  
Les deux frères le dévisagèrent et il se sentit mal à l'aise.  
\- Je vous ai vu quand vous entriez au resto. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Oh… Eh bien, ça c'est bien passé. C'était une bonne soirée.  
\- Et ?  
\- Nous nous revoyons vendredi.  
Gabriel lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en se levant.  
\- Bien joué.  
Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Castiel travaillait à la bibliothèque quand il entendit une dispute éclater. Il leva la tête et vit Meg et une autre jeune femme se disputer et se lancer des livres à la figure.  
Amoureux de la littérature, il se précipita pour éviter un massacre littéraire. Il réussit à calmer son amie et sortit avec elle de la bibliothèque.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je ne la supporte pas et je dois travailler avec cette pu…  
\- Meg !  
\- Pardon,Clarence.  
Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.  
\- On travaille sur le dossier d'éco' ensemble.  
\- Et vous ne vous entendez pas ?  
Elle lui lança un regard blasé.  
\- C'est mon ancienne coloc'.  
\- Celle qui a brûlé tout tes vêtements ?  
\- Yep.  
Elle regarda soudainement par dessus son épaule et eut un petit sifflement appréciateur.  
\- Beau gosse en suppose que c'est pour toi.  
Elle lui fit signe et repartit.

Castiel se tourna et effectivement,elle avait raison. Bart venait à sa rencontre, petit sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Salut.  
\- Bonjour,Bart.  
Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, hésitant à parler.  
\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit le brun.  
\- Oui. Juste...On avait prévu de se voir vendredi mais…  
Le jeune Novak ressentit un mélange de déception et de soulagement mais il laissa parler son compagnon.  
\- J'ai des tickets pour une expo photos ce soir et je me disais que ça pourrait t'intéresser.  
Castiel ne s'y attendait pas. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que l'autre voulait tant le revoir.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
\- Super. 18H30 devant le bâtiment des Arts ?  
Le jeune Novak hocha la tête et Bart lui sourit. Il se pencha vers lui mais fit un pas en arrière, au dernier moment.  
\- A ce soir.

Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et Castiel revint chez lui, avec le sourire. Son compagnon avait plusieurs fois tenté une approche mais il avait fait celui qui n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'était pas prêt pour l'instant mais il laissait la porte ouverte.  
Il regarda son téléphone et vit une notification facebook : « Dean Winchester vous a envoyé une invitation ». Il accepta en une demie seconde,les mains moites et éteignit son portable pour ne pas fouiller le facebook de son nouvel « ami ». Car il avait quelque chose d'important à vérifier…

Deux heures plus tard, il soupira. Il avait la confirmation sous les yeux. « Le professeur Fergus Crowley est également diplômé de psychologie. Il a travaillé quatre ans dans le cadre de la gestion des conflits en entreprise »  
Le taux d'échec en économie n'était pas du à l'économie mais à la psychologie. Leur professeur avait créé des duo où des conflits étaient susceptibles d'apparaître ou étaient déjà apparus. Castiel avait réussi à trouver le problème de la plupart des groupes : anciens amis, ancien couple, couple actuel, idéologies politiques opposées… Et attirance sexuelle.  
Mais Castiel comptait réussir ce dossier. Peu importe l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Dean,il n'était pas question pour lui d'échouer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**  
 **Je suis très heureuse que vous aimez cette histoire :) Ce chapitre 4 est un peu plus long que les précédents,j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**  
 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean écoutait son frère babiller depuis au moins vingt minutes. Le cadet avait reçu le prix de l'excellence scientifique et ne cessait de lui expliquer son projet.  
Puis,enfin,il se tut.  
\- Je suis fier de toi,Sammy.  
Il entendit le sourire de son frère.  
\- Merci. Et j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !  
\- Tu vas te marier ?  
\- Non,bitch.. Hier j'ai reçu une invitation de Yale. Ils aimeraient me rencontrer.  
\- Yale ? Wouaw ! Félicitation !  
Le cerveau du blond se mit à tourner dans tout les sens. Yale était certainement l'université la plus chère de tout le pays. Les études à Columbia de Dean les mettaient déjà sur le fil,qu'en serait-il pour Sam ?  
\- Dean ?  
Il comprit que Sam lui avait posé une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu.  
\- Désolé,j'étais ailleurs… Tu disais ?  
\- Je demandais si tu étais toujours OK pour que je vienne quelques jours à Columbia.  
\- Bien-sûr. La dernière semaine avant les fêtes,c'est ça ?  
\- pourrai rencontrer ta petite ou ton petit ami.  
\- Il n'est pas mon petit…  
Il se tut,comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit. Sam éclata de rire.  
\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.  
\- Bitch.  
\- Jerk.

C'est quand il s'installa à son cours d'économie que Dean remarqua qu'il y avait un problème. Une grande partie des étudiants n'était pas là et il régnait une ambiance de veillée funèbre.  
Inconsciemment,il jeta un coup d'œil au premier rang. Castiel dévisageait leur professeur,l'air mauvais. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.  
Benny arriva juste avant le début du cours et s'installa à ses cotés.  
\- Tu peux ajouter Johanna Harvelle à ma liste. Lui murmura-t-il.  
Dean eut un petit sourire désabusé : il aurait droit à tout les détails,il le savait.  
\- La meilleure depuis longtemps. Reprit l'autre. Elle vaut 8,peut être même 8,5.  
Et comme il l'avait prédit,Dean eut toutes les précisions.  
A la fin du cours,il descendit saluer Castiel. Il avait juste envie de lui parler,même quelques secondes.  
\- Hey. Salut Cas'.  
\- Bonjour Dean. On se voit demain soir pour le dossier ?  
Castiel ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et enfila sa veste.  
\- Euh..Wé. Tu as rendez-vous ou quoi ?  
\- Oui…  
Le coeur du Winchester manqua un battement mais le brun reprit.  
\- Avec ma mère. Et je suis déjà en retard.  
Le brun se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa distraitement sur la joue avant de partir précipitamment.  
Dean resta les bras ballants quelques secondes. Que venait-il de se passer,là ? Décidément,il ne comprendrait jamais ce mec…

La journée se termina enfin et le jeune Winchester soupira de soulagement. Il détestait le mercredi, c'était la journée la plus chargée de sa semaine. Il préparait mentalement sa soirée quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se tourna et fit face à Cole.  
\- Salut. Lui dit celui-ci.  
\- Salut. Répondit Dean,d'un ton neutre.  
Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue mais le blond se recula.  
\- Putain,qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
L'autre rougit.  
\- Je croyais que...Je … Je suis désolé .  
\- On a couché ensemble,ça veut pas dire que je vais t'épouser… Putain.  
Dean partit,furieux.  
Il avait fait 20 mètres qu'il se rendit compte que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. Mais au moins,les choses étaient claires avec Cole.

A peine rentrer dans son petit studio,il se connecta sur facebook. Il ignora ses notifications et ses conversations. « Castiel Novak » tapa-t-il dans la barre de recherche. Son visage s'illumina devant les quelques photos de Castiel qui ne devait pas être un très grand fan du réseau social. Bizarrement,ça ne l'étonna même pas.  
Et il se décida : demain soir,il tenterait à nouveau sa chance.

Benny le rejoignit alors qu'il sortait du cours de droit des affaires.  
\- Bro',tu as reçu le courrier de Crowley ?

\- J'ai pas vérifié la boite aux lettres depuis lundi.  
Benny lui tendit la lettre que le jeune Winchester prit.  
\- Ash m'a dit qu'elle est arrivée hier matin.  
\- Avant le cours d'éco'...Murmura Dean,pour lui-même.  
Le courrier était une présentation officielle de leur dossier,avec des dates butoir.  
« 20 décembre : Première ébauche (brouillon) à remettre. »  
Le blond faillit s'étrangler.  
\- 20 décembre ? C'est dans…  
\- 6 semaines,oui.  
\- Putain… Jo et toi,vous avez avancé ?  
\- On a baisé,je t'ai raconté hier.  
Dean roula des yeux,retenant son sourire.  
\- Ah,tu parles du dossier ? Comprit Benny. On a le thème et on s'est reparti des trucs.  
\- Faut que je parle à Cas'.  
Il avait parcouru la moitié du bâtiment de droit et économie mais aucune trace de Castiel. Il se maudit de ne pas connaître son emploi du temps ni d'avoir son numéro de téléphone.  
Au détour d'un couloir,il tomba sur Mick.  
\- Mick ! Hey !  
\- Salut.  
\- Salut… Tu sais à quel cours est Cas' maintenant ?  
\- Cas' ?  
\- Wé...Castiel.  
Le brun le dévisagea quelques instants avant que son visage ne se ferme.  
\- Non,je ne sais pas. Mais je trouve que tu lui tournes beaucoup autour ces temps ci.  
\- Putain,mec. Commence pas !  
Dean sentit une bouffée de colère monter. De quel droit Mick se mêlait de ça ?  
\- Je te dis juste ce que je pense. Répondit l'autre,tendu.  
-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses,bordel.  
Mick s'approcha et le prit par le col.  
\- Laisse le tranquille.  
L'anglais avait plus de force qu'il ne pensait mais Dean ne cilla pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses avoir à nouveau ta chance ?  
Dean lui rit au visage. Le brun leva son poing mais il fut arrêter par la main de Gadriel.  
\- Si un prof' vous voit,vous aurez des ennuis… Dit ce dernier.  
Il prit Mick par les épaules et l'éloigna de Dean avant de se tourner vers celui-ci.  
\- Castiel est avec son frère mais il sera chez lui vers 17h00... Maintenant,dégage.  
Et pour une fois,Dean ne se fit pas prier.

Castiel avait passé l'après-midi avec Gabriel,ces derniers temps il ressentait le besoin d'être avec sa ,sa mère lui avait fait la surprise de venir le voir. Rien que lui. Avec 4 frères aînés et des carrières importantes,ses parents n'avaient que très rarement le temps . Il ne leur en voulait pas et était heureux quand il pouvait passer parfois du temps avec eux.

Il sourit en rangeant les courses. Il avait prévu un repas pour Dean et lui,rien de très sophistiqué mais il était presque sûr que ça ferait plaisir au jeune Winchester.  
Il terminait de préparer la lasagne quand on frappa à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils,il n'était que 17h15. Il ouvrit la porte sur Dean qui lui tendit son courrier.  
\- Bonjour Dean.  
\- Salut...Tu devrais aller voir ton courrier tout les jours. On a reçu une lettre de l'université hier.  
Castiel observa ses quelques lettres et ouvrit celle dont parlait Dean. Il la lut rapidement et soupira.  
Mais étrangement,il resta calme. Depuis mardi soir,il savait que ce travail serait semé d'embûches et s'y était préparé.  
\- Je dois te parler de certaines choses. Dit-il.  
Dean entra mais se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé.  
\- Tu as fait à manger ? Pour moi aussi ? Lui demanda-t-il,avec un large sourire.  
Castiel hocha la tête.  
\- T'es génial,Cas'.  
\- J'ai acheté de la tarte pour le dessert.  
Le visage du blond s'illumina,comme celui d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Il ouvrit le frigo et observa la tarte.  
\- Pommes...Murmura-t-il.  
Castiel retint difficilement son rire mais fut surpris quand son visiteur le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Merci Cas'. Lui .  
Le brun lui rendit son accolade et ils restèrent accrocher l'un à l'autre quelques minutes. Il se sentait bien dans les bras du blond mais,à contre coeur, Castiel s'éloigna.  
\- J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de Crowley,je dois t'en parler.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et il lui expliqua tout.  
\- Ça m'étonne pas de ce fils de pute…  
\- Il veut créer les problèmes dans les groupes.  
\- Mais nous… On se connaissait pas avant. On a presque aucun lien.  
\- C'est vrai. Nous sommes dans la même catégorie que Jo et Benny.  
Il hésita mais il devait l'expliquer. Il baissa le regard vers ses mains qu'il tortura.  
\- L'attirance physique. Reprit-il.  
\- Oh…  
Il releva la tête et Dean rougit. Il eut un silence et Castiel reprit.  
\- Cela posera problème si nous…  
\- Je sais. Putain,je suis pas con.  
Le blond frappa le dossier du fauteuil avec son poing et se leva.  
\- Dean.  
Castiel se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond.  
\- Dean. Répéta-t-il.  
\- Ca va..C'est bon… Désolé. Juste…  
Il sentit les épaules se décontracter et lui sourit.  
\- Je dois réussir cette matière,Dean. Et toi aussi.  
\- Wé… Notre présentation est le 17 mai. Après,on peut...Enfin…  
Le brun hocha la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que contiendrait le « Enfin » mais ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il y avait une autre priorité.  
\- Mais en attendant,nous avons beaucoup de travail.  
Dean lui sourit et le cœur de Castiel palpita un peu plus vite.  
\- Pour avoir notre 16.  
Ils travaillèrent assidûment jusque 20h00 où ils mangèrent. Le jeune Winchester s'empiffra sous le regard amusé de Castiel. Ils parlèrent beaucoup,de tout et de rien, et le jeune Novak se sentait bien,libre d'être lui-même.  
Ils reprirent le travail mais à minuit,Castiel se mit à bailler à s'en démonter la mâchoire. Dean ferma brusquement son livre.  
\- On a bien bossé. Dit ce dernier. On devrait en rester là.  
\- Non,on devrait avancer sur…  
\- Cas',on a cours demain. Et tu tombes de sommeil.  
Castiel soupira. Il avait du mal à se concentrer et piquait du nez mais il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine.  
\- Tu as raison,Dean...On se voit jeudi,alors ?  
Le blond hocha la tête puis sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Il lui demanda son numéro,les joues rouges. Et puis,il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.  
Castiel resta quelques minutes devant sa porte close,caressant là où Dean avait posé ses lèvres.

Le lendemain soir,le jeune Novak sortait avec Bart. Ils en étaient à leur troisième rendez-vous et il savait que le jeune homme deviendrait plus pressant.  
C'est donc un peu à contre cœur que Castiel se rendit au match de hockey universitaire. Il n'aimait ni la foule ni le sport mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et suivit son rencard qui semblait enthousiaste.  
\- Tout va bien ? Demanda celui-ci,pendant la pause.  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux boire un verre après le match ?  
\- Je suis un peu fatigué.  
\- Je comprends.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Bart reprit.  
\- Je n'ai aucune chance,n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je… Non… Je suis désolé.  
L'autre eut un sourire triste et Castiel se sentit désolé pour lui. Bart était une bonne ppersonne qui méritait d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Mais lui,il ne pensait qu'à Dean et à l'après 17 mai.  
\- Je peux faire quelque chose contre ça ?  
Castiel secoua la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé…  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit.  
Bart se leva et partit,sans un regard en arrière.

Quand le cadet des Novak arriva à la résidence des KTG,il trouva son frère plongé dans ses livres de médecine.  
-Ça n'a pas marché avec Bart. Dit simplement Castiel.  
Gabriel soupira en relevant la tête.  
\- C'est un mec bien pourtant… Je dois t'en trouver un autre ?  
\- Non.  
\- Cassie… Tu ne peux pas rester là à attendre Dean Winchester.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que lui ne t'attendra pas.  
Cette remarque lui fit mal,essentiellement parce qu'une petite voix en lui lui disait que son aîné avait raison.  
\- Il semble m'apprécier.  
\- Wé,jusqu'au moment où il t'aura mis sa b...  
\- Gabriel !  
Celui-ci ne retint pas son sourire et donna une petite tape à Castiel.  
\- Ne joue pas les prudes… Tu devrais prendre du bon temps,pour une fois. Si tu veux attendre Dean,fais le en t'envoyant en l'air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !  
Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Merci pour tout vos review, ils me font très plaisir à chaque fois :)**

 **Dans ce chapitre,un nouveau personnage arrive. Il sera très OOC mais aucun personnage de Supernatural ne correspondait à ce que je voulais donc j'ai modifié un existant… Désolée pour les puristes ;)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean jeta un œil au calendrier et fut surpris qu'aujourd'hui était déjà le 8 décembre. Les semaines avaient filé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
Castiel et lui travaillaient d'arrache-pied sur leur dossier,ils se voyaient à présent le jeudi et le dimanche et avançaient bien.  
Depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune Novak,Dean était devenu plus studieux. Il était dans une des meilleures universités du pays,pourquoi se contenter à chaque fois de la moyenne ? Il ne savait pas dans quel secteur il souhaitait travailler à la fin de ses études mais il aurait plus de choix avec de bonnes notes. Il avait à son tour créé des objectifs pour chacun de ses cours,en notant le plus important : économie.  
Il en avait terminé avec la drague également,il n'en désirait qu'un et c'était Castiel. Ce n'était plus seulement physique,c'était un tout. Il voulait tout de lui,tellement fort que parfois ça l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Il savait que s'il insistait un peu,Castiel tomberait dans ses bras. Mais à ce moment là,leur « nous » commencerait mal. Et la pression de ce dossier,ajoutée à celle des cours de plus en plus exigeants,aurait raison d'eux avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Benny était attablé à la cafétéria devant son plateau intacte,l'air morose, et Dean le rejoignit.  
\- Un problème ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Jo m'a encore envoyé chier.  
\- Et alors ?  
Benny haussa les épaules,boudeur.  
\- Allons à la soirée des KTG ce soir. Suggéra Dean. Tu trouveras quelqu'un là bas.  
\- Bien-sûr cette proposition est tout à fait désintéressée…  
Dean se sentit rougir et bredouilla,avant de reprendre contenance.  
\- Évidemment.  
Et Benny éclata de rire.

Les deux amis arrivèrent tard à la soirée et ils eurent du mal à entrer dans la résidence. Dean allait glisser ses dollar dans l'urne quand une main l'arrêta.  
\- Pas la peine,Deano. Lui dit la voix moqueuse de Gabriel.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Le blond avait croisé plusieurs fois le frère de Castiel et avait appris à s'en méfier.  
\- J'ai un service à te demander...Gratuité pour toutes les soirées si tu m'aides.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
Gabriel désigna une jeune femme qui discutait avec une groupe de filles.  
\- Lisa Braeden,1ére année en psychologie. Elle fête son anniversaire ce soir... Deux choses à savoir sur elle : Son père est un ancien président des KTG et l'un de nos principaux donateurs.  
Dean leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.  
\- Et deuxième chose : son fantasme s'appelle Dean Winchester.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu…  
Le Novak l'arrêta.  
\- Je te demande juste de passer du temps avec elle,de la complimenter,d'être attentif à elle.  
\- La draguer en bref.  
\- C'est ça !  
Dean resta silencieux et Gabriel souffla.  
\- Très bien… J'ajoute 100$  
\- 100$,pour la draguer ?  
\- Fais lui passer une bonne soirée, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Le Winchester se demanda pour la millième fois pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider Gabriel. Certes,il avait gagné des soirées gratuites et 100$ mais il passait un moment horrible et ennuyeux. Il détestait les enfants de riches se croyant tout permis,ne prenant rien au sérieux et regardant les autres de haut. Exactement comme Lisa. Certes,elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui mais elle était tout ce qu'il haïssait.  
Il décida de souffler un peu et alla leur chercher à boire. Il avait à peine fait 3 pas qu'il l'entendit glousser avec ses amies.  
Il sourit quand il vit Castiel près de la porte d'entrée mais son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il n'avait pas vu Mick qui se penchait à présent vers le brun.  
Et Dean resta les bras ballants quand il les vit s'embrasser.  
\- Dean ?  
Il se tourna vers l'une des amies de Lisa,qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet.  
\- Wé ?  
\- On a réservé le carré VIP au Smash Club… Est-ce que tu nous accompagnes ?  
Il ouvrit la bouche, incertain. Elle lui tendit 50$, qu'il prit.  
\- OK.

Il était 4h30 quand il frappa à la porte de Castiel.  
Il ne se souvenait pas totalement de sa soiré avait bu beaucoup de champagne,sa coupe se remplissant sans cesse, et sniffé quelques lignes de cocaïne. Il avait bécoté Lisa dans un coin sombre du petit salon, ça il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.  
Mais il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait 400$ en poche et surtout pourquoi il ressentait tant de rancœur envers le jeune Novak.

 **/**

Castiel, un peu méfiant, ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et fut étonné d'y trouver un Dean en piteux état.  
\- Dean ? Tout va bien ?  
Celui-ci le bouscula pour entrer, titubant.  
\- Dean ? Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Te baiser ou te caser la gueule, j'sais pas encore.  
\- Tu ne feras ni l'un ni l'autre.  
\- Ah wé ?  
Le blond vacilla et Castiel le prit par le bras pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il l'amena jusqu'au canapé et l'y installa.  
Dean sortit plusieurs billets de 50$ qu'il jeta sur la table.  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est ça, Cas' ?  
\- De l'argent.  
\- Non. La preuve que pour les gens comme toi, je suis qu'une pute.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. A la soirée des KTG, il avait vu Dean parler à un groupe d'étudiantes de 1ére mais il était rentré tôt et ils n'avaient pas discuté.  
\- Dean, je ne…  
\- Mick est tellement parfait pour toi, hein ? L'interrompit le Winchester. Il pue le fric, comme toi...Vous étiez tellement mignons ce soir, à vous embrasser.  
\- Oh.  
Castiel se sentit mal à l'aise. Mick était venu à la soirée et avait demandé de passer un peu de temps avec lui, ce qu'il avait accepté. Son ex petit ami lui avait avoué qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et l'avait embrassé. Stupidement, Castiel avait répondu au baiser.  
Parce que Mick avait une place à part dans son cœur. Il était le premier avec qui il avait envisagé un avenir, le premier qui comptait vraiment. Mais un jour, Castiel s'était senti étouffé. Il n'était plus à sa place avec lui, plus lui-même. Ils en avaient discuté mais rien n'avait changé. Ce sentiment l'avait peu à peu rongé et il avait pris la décision de mettre fin à leur histoire.  
Mais quand Mick l'avait embrassé, ses sentiments et les souvenirs avaient ressurgis pendant quelques instants. Avant que le sentiment d'oppression ne le saisisse à nouveau.  
\- Mais Dean Winchester est juste là pour baiser hein, s'il faut y mettre le prix pourquoi pas. Il est quand même fauché et prêt à se faire mettre dehors de son studio minable.  
\- Dean…  
Celui-ci se leva,chancelant, mais les yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Je vous déteste. Tout ces snobinards qui pensent que le fric peut tout acheter.  
\- Dean…  
\- T'es pareil que les autres. Lança le blond, avec rage.  
Castiel le regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était passé mais retenait seulement les mots que Dean lui avait craché au visage.

Le lendemain,il se rendit chez les KTG. Les problèmes de Dean avaient apparemment commencé là-bas et il voulait comprendre.  
Innocemment, il parla de la soirée et de Dean avec son frère qui blêmit instantanément.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le cadet.  
\- C'est un peu con, comme une histoire.  
\- Gabriel.  
\- Je...Je lui ai demandé de discuter avec une fille. Son père est un de nos donateurs et...Enfin, rien de bien méchant.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils et Gabriel poursuivit.  
\- Je lui ai peut-être...Enfin je lui ai...carrément forcé la main...pour qu'il la drague.  
\- Tu lui as donné de l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Mais tu sais, il…  
Castiel se leva, il était furieux. Il se sentait trahi par son propre frère.  
\- Tu connais mes sentiments pour lui, tu connais la situation mais tu as choisi d'ignorer tout ça.  
\- Cassie, écoute…  
\- Je ne veux plus te parler, Gabriel. Plus jamais.

Castiel passa le reste de la journée plongé dans les livres. Il avait besoin de s'évader et de faire le vide. Gabriel l'appela des dizaines de fois mais il choisit de l'ignorer.  
Il ne savait pas s'il était fâché contre Dean mais il l'était assurément contre son frère. Celui-ci était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, celui a qui il disait tout. Et il avait choisi délibérément de placer Dean dans une situation à problème.  
Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il s'endormit le samedi soir.

Le lendemain après-midi, il était à nouveau plongé dans un livre quand il reçut un SMS du jeune Winchester. Il regarda sa montre : ils étaient censé se retrouver une heure auparavant pour travailler sur leur dossier.  
« Est-ce que je peux venir ? » Lui avait noté le blond.  
Il hésita quelques minutes mais répondit par l'affirmative. A peine son message envoyé, on frappa à la porte et il alla ouvrir. Dean se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, regardant le sol.  
\- Salut. Dit-il.  
\- Bonjour, Dean. Entre.  
Le blond entra et resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce.  
\- Je suis désolé, Cas'. Mon comportement...Enfin,je me suis comporté comme...  
\- Dean…  
\- Non, Cas'. S'il te plaît. Laisse moi parler.  
Castiel plongea ses yeux dans les siens et hocha la tête.  
\- Tu n'es pas un snobinard, tu es totalement le contraire en fait...Tu...Enfin je t'ai observé quand tu es avec les gens. Tu...Tu les aides, tu aides tout le monde Tu m'aides plus que n'importe qui et tu t'en rends même pas compte. Tu es...Tu es un ange. Et si tu veux être avec Mick, j'ai aucun droit de t'en empêcher. Tu mérites d'être heureux et si tu le choisis lui, je… C'est un chouette mec alors, félicitation.  
Le cœur du Novak battait tellement vite. Ces mots le touchèrent au plus profond de son âme, le rendant heureux d'être lui même. Il s'approcha de Dean et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
\- Cas'…  
\- Juste un baiser aujourd'hui, Dean. On le mérite tout les deux, je pense.  
Dean sourit et acquiesça.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**  
 **Avec quelques jours de retard,voici le chapitre 6 :) Merci à tous pour vos review qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir.**  
 **A vendredi,sans faute ;)**  
 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean se frotta les yeux,las. Il avait reçu un deuxième rappel pour non paiement à son propriétaire et son compte en banque était désespérément vide… Il devrait encore demander de l'argent à Bobby et il serait obligé de se prendre un petit boulot.  
Il traversait le hall d'entrée du bâtiment économique quand Castiel l'interpella avant de s'approcher.  
\- Dean.  
\- Cas'… Salut.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait échangé qu'un petit baiser mais il se sentait comme un adolescent aux premiers émois.  
Castiel lui rendit son sourire puis lui tendit une enveloppe.  
\- Tu as laissé ça chez moi.  
Dean l'ouvrit et y découvrit 400$. Il la jeta à Castiel qui l'attrapa maladroitement.  
\- Garde ton fric,Cas'.  
\- C'est celui de…  
\- Je sais d'où ça vient,putain !  
Le jeune Winchester avait haussé la voix sans s'en rendre compte et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur eux.  
\- Dean ! Arrête ça ! Lui dit Castiel sur le même ton.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le Novak posa sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Écoute moi. Lui dit-il calmement. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de cet argent. Mais c'est le tien, Dean. Sers-toi en pour résoudre tes problèmes.  
\- Je suis...Je suis pas une pute, bordel. Murmura-t-il. Garde le.  
Il avait honte de cet argent, de comment il l'avait gagné. Recevoir 100$ pour être complimenter une jeune femme était encore acceptable mais les 300 autres ne l'étaient sûrement pas.  
\- 400$ pour un baiser,c'est cher payé. Lui répondit Castiel, avec un petit sourire.  
\- Ça vaut beaucoup plus que 400 pour moi.  
Son vis-à-vis lui tendit à nouveau l'enveloppe et il la prit à contre cœur.  
\- Prends les, Dean. De toute façon,ces gens-là n'ont que ça à t'offrir.  
Le blond hocha la tête et mit l'argent dans sa poche.

En entrant au cours d'économie le lendemain, son professeur l'accueillit avec un étrange sourire. Il s'installait quand Castiel entra et le sourire de Crowley s'élargit avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.  
\- Novak,Winchester...N'oubliez pas que l'ébauche du dossier est à rendre pour le 20.  
Le Novak jeta un œil à Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
\- En fait, professeur… Commença Castiel.  
\- Pour le 20, monsieur Novak. Peu importe ce qui se passe dans vos vies. L'interrompit Crowley.  
\- Nous souhaiterions vous le remettre plus tôt, si c'est possible. Reprit l'étudiant, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.  
Crowley ne répondit pas et Dean se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Le jeune Winchester travaillait seul à la bibliothèque quand Lisa vint à sa rencontre.  
\- Salut. Lui susurra-t-elle.  
\- Salut.  
Il n'avait ni envie de la voir ni de lui parler et il pensait que son ton l'aurait dissuadé de poursuivre, mais il se trompait. Elle s'installa à ses cotés.  
\- Ce soir,il y a un concert à l'Usine et je…  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.  
Elle s'approcha, décolleté en avant, et lui caressa le torse du bout des doigts.  
\- Dean...Gémit-elle.  
\- Salut ! Les interrompit une voix.  
Dean releva la tête : Benny lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Lisa s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et envoya un regard noir au nouvel arrivant qui l'ignora superbement.  
\- Salut. Répondit le Winchester,avec un sourire.  
Benny lui raconta sa journée et Lisa passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, peu sûre d'elle.  
Mais Dean connaissait bien son ami et savait que derrière cette attitude, il scrutait la jeune femme.  
Après quelques minutes,Lisa se leva.  
\- Je vais vous laisser...A plus tard.  
\- Wé,à plus tard...Euh… Répondit Benny.  
\- Lisa. Lisa Braeden.  
Il lui sourit et reporta immédiatement son attention sur Dean. La jeune femme regarda Benny quelques instants, puis tourna les talons.

Benny s'installa à ses cotés.  
\- Alors, c'est elle Lisa?  
\- Wé. Elle t'intéresse ?  
\- Bro', j'aime pas prendre tes restes mais...Je pourrai peut-être faire une exception pour celle-là.  
\- Ça m'arrangerait.  
\- T'es vraiment accro à ton petit intello.  
\- Oui, vraiment. Il...Enfin, il est unique.  
Benny sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Heureux pour toi. Dit-il, sérieusement.

Le jeune Winchester regardait les rediffusions de Dr Sexy, quand on frappa à la porte. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge : 22h45.  
Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte à Gabriel, l'air maladif et fatigué.  
\- Salut. Lui dit celui-ci. On peut se parler ?  
Dean s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau, la seule assise disponible hormis le lit où le maître des lieux prit place.  
\- C'est à propos de Cassie. Reprit Gabriel. Il...Il ne veut plus me parler.  
\- Il m'a rien dit là dessus.  
Le plus vieux baissa le regard, semblant réfléchir, et Dean s'inquiéta. Les frères Novak avaient l'air très proches et il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.  
\- Il me tient responsable de ce qui s'est passé samedi.  
\- Oh.  
\- Il a raison, bien-sûr. Je t'ai forcé la main et t'ai mis dans une position délicate. Je… Je te présente mes excuses.  
Dean eut comme la vague impression que Gabriel ne présentait que très rarement des excuses. Il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui mais en fut touché.  
\- J'ai aussi merdé, c'est pas que de ta faute.  
Le Novak hocha la tête et fit un triste sourire.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Castiel d'accepter de me parler ? Je voudrai m'excuser de vive voix.  
Dean ouvrit la bouche mais l'autre le coupa avant qu'il ne dise un mot.  
\- C'est mon petit frère, Dean. Savoir qu'il me déteste, c'est la chose la plus horrible.  
Le jeune Winchester le comprit : si Sam le détestait un jour, il en serait malade.  
\- Je lui parlerai.

Castiel terminait de préparer la paella et jeta un œil à l'horloge, Dean arriverait dans quelques minutes.  
Ils avaient presque terminé l'ébauche du dossier et s'ils travaillaient correctement ce soir,ils auraient fini.  
On frappa à la porte et le brun sourit, Dean était toujours à l'heure.  
\- Salut Cas', lui dit ce dernier quand il ouvrit la porte.  
\- Bonsoir Dean.  
\- Ça sent bon !  
Castiel était fasciné par l'amour de Dean envers la nourriture. Il était heureux dès qu'il avait une assiette remplie devant lui et s'extasiait à chaque plat. Même si le jeune Novak était bon cuisinier,il n'était que rarement aux fourneaux car il considérait ça comme une perte de temps. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Dean, il adorait préparer des plats juste pour le voir heureux.  
\- Paella ! Lui annonça-t-il.  
\- Wouaw...Tu as mis les petits plats dans les grands ce soir.  
Castiel rougit et bredouilla, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Dean lui sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Sa main s'éternisa et elle descendit sur son bras.  
\- Dean…  
Celui-ci retira précipitamment sa main.  
\- Désolé...Je…  
Le jeune Novak mourait d'envie de le prendre contre lui et de le serrer fort mais il se retint. Son attirance pour Dean devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer mais céder n'était pas une option, pour le moment.  
Il lui sourit et s'éloigna de quelques pas.  
\- Nous devrions travailler avant de passer à table.  
Le blond hocha la tête et ils travaillèrent plus de deux heures,concentrés.

Dean sauvegarda le dossier et se tourna vers Castiel, en souriant.  
\- Et voilà ! Dit le Winchester. On a terminé l'ébauche !  
\- Une bière pour fêter ça ?  
\- Putain,wé !  
Il alla chercher 2 boissons et mit la paella à réchauffer. Quand il s'installa, Dean le regardait intensément.  
\- Je voudrai te parler d'un truc.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils alors que le jeune Winchester poursuivait.  
\- Gabriel est venu chez moi, il s'est excusé de son comportement. Et il voudrait te voir pour…  
\- Non.  
\- Cas'…  
\- Non, Dean. Si Gabriel a quelque chose à dire,il me le dira lui-même.  
\- Et comment si tu refuses de lui parler ?  
\- Ne te mêle pas de ça !  
La colère montait de plus en plus en lui. Gabriel s'était permis d'aller trouver Dean pour plaider sa cause. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que cherchait son frère mais certainement pas la paix.  
\- Ok,je n'en parle plus. Dit doucement Dean.  
\- Merci.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes puis le blond prit son portefeuille et en sortit une photo qu'il tendit à son vis-à-vis.  
\- C'est Sammy et moi cet été. Et il continue encore de grandir, je sais pas quand il va s'arrêter.  
Castiel regarda la photo : Dean y posait, souriant et bronzé, en entourant de ses bras un adolescent à l'air doux qui le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres.  
\- C'est mon frère. Poursuivit le Winchester. Et je…  
\- Non, Dean. S'il te plaît. Tu as dit que tu n'en parlerais plus.  
\- Je te montre juste une photo de Sam ! Il vient la semaine prochaine pour visiter l'unif'. Il voudrait faire du droit mais…  
Il continua de parler et Castiel sourit devant Dean et son don à changer de sujet.

Le samedi matin, Castiel était devant la résidence des KTG. Il avait réfléchi et avait décidé d'écouter Gabriel. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à lui pardonner mais voulait lui laisser une chance.  
C'était encore l'heure du petit-déjeuner et comme chaque samedi,tout les membres de la fraternité se retrouvaient.  
Il entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude, et se rendit dans la salle à manger mais Gadriel l'arrêta.  
\- Gabriel est dans sa chambre.  
Castiel l'observa quelques instants et l'inquiétude le saisit.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Kali a rompu.  
Le jeune Novak se précipita dans la chambre de son aîné. La pièce était plongé dans le noir et Gabriel était recroquevillé en plein milieu du lit.  
Il ne dit rien, se contentant de se coucher à ses cotés et de le prendre contre lui. Son frère s'accrocha à lui et se mit à pleurer.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aime plus ? Dit-il, entre deux sanglots. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Gabriel. Juste...Parfois l'amour s'en va.  
\- Je l'aime...Je l'aime tellement. Pourquoi elle est partie ?  
Il répéta inlassablement cette question mais Castiel ne bougea pas et continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Il descendit en début d'après-midi. Tout les membres de la fraternité étaient installé en silence dans le salon. Gadriel se leva et prit la parole.  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il se repose. Il aura besoin de temps.  
Tous hochèrent la tête et Castiel poursuivit.  
\- Les vacances sont dans une semaine mais j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison dès demain.  
Gadriel hocha la tête.  
\- C'est une bonne idée. Ça lui fera du bien de rentrer chez vous.  
\- Je m'occupe des détails et je reviens dès que possible.  
\- On prend le relais,ne t'inquiète pas.  
Castiel fit au plus vite : il acheta un billet d'avion et prévint ses frères et ses parents qui promirent de se libèrer pour l'accueillir.  
En passant la porte de la fraternité,il fut estomaqué de trouver Gabriel, en plein milieu du salon,à remplir une piscine d'eau.  
\- Hey ! Cassie ! Dit ce dernier, l'air enjoué.  
\- Gabriel ? Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien ! J'ai eu un petit coup de déprim'… Quoi de plus normal quand ta copine avec qui tu étais depuis 4 ans te lâche sans explication. Mais maintenant, je vais mieux ! On organise une soirée plage ce soir alors passe le message à tout le monde.  
Castiel fut encore plus inquiet. Gabriel cachait ses sentiments sous une tonne de fausse bonne humeur et il serait compliqué de l'avoir au naturel.  
\- Je t'ai acheté un billet d'avion pour la maison pour demain.  
\- Impossible ! Demain, on organise une soirée mousse.  
\- Je comprends. Je viendrai ce soir à ta fête alors.  
\- Super ! A ce soir !

La fête ne fut qu'alcool et débauche dès le début. A 02h00, la police mit fin à la fête suite à de nombreuses plaintes.  
Castiel en fut soulagé et porta son aîné jusqu'à son lit. Ce dernier était ivre et s'écroula sur son matelas.  
\- On remet ça demain,hein Cassie ? Tu prendras ton dieu grec avec…  
\- Mon dieu grec ?  
\- Winchester. Il ferait toutes tes volontés si tu lui demandais . J'aimerai tellement avoir quelqu'un comme ça auprès de moi.  
Le plus jeune le borda et l'embrassa sur le front.  
\- Tu trouveras ce quelqu'un, Gabriel. J'en suis certain.  
Mais Gabriel dormait déjà.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir :)**  
 **Nous voici presque au milieu de cette fan fic' avec le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent :)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos review et bonne lecture !**

 **A jeudi**

* * *

Dean attendait à l'arrêt de bus,regardant pour la centième fois sa montre. L'autobus avait presque 10 min de retard et il souffla d'impatience. Il n'avait pas vu Sam depuis début septembre et même s'ils se téléphonaient tout les deux jours, il lui manquait énormément.  
Le véhicule arriva et quelques personnes en descendirent, Dean tendit le cou mais ce n'était pas la peine car son frère dépassait tout le monde d'une demie-tête. Il secoua la tête en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas coupé ses cheveux et qu'il avait encore pris un peu de carrure.  
\- Sammy ! L'appela-t-il, en lui faisant signe.  
Celui-ci roula des yeux et s'approcha.  
\- C'est Sam.  
Mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas et le serra contre lui. Son cadet lui rendit son câlin en le serrant un peu trop fort.  
\- Prêt pour quelques jours à l'unif' ?  
\- Wé ! Et prêt pour rencontrer ton petit ami.  
\- Bitch !  
\- Jerk.

L'aîné des Winchester avait fait visiter une grande partie du campus à son frère quand ils croisèrent Benny. Dean fit les présentations et ils discutèrent quelques instants.  
\- Tu veux tenter une soirée de fraternité ? Proposa Benny.  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sam qui hocha la tête d'un air enthousiaste.  
\- Personne n'organise une fête si proche de Noël. Contredit cependant Dean.  
\- Les KTG le font.  
\- Encore ?  
Benny haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.  
\- On ira,hein Dean ? Supplia Sam.  
\- J'vais demander si tu peux y aller.  
Benny roula des yeux.  
\- Comme s'ils te diraient non.  
Sam fronça les sourcils et son aîné put voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau.  
\- Ton mec est un … Commença le plus jeune.  
\- Sammy !  
Benny éclata de rire.  
\- Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de Castiel ? Bro',c'est l'Amour de ta vie et ton frère ne le connaît pas.  
Dean rougit mais secoua la tête.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'Amour de ma Vie !  
Sam échangea un regard complice avec son ami et Dean les maudit intérieurement.

Benny les quitta peu avant la grande bibliothèque et les frères passaient le perron quand Dean s'immobilisa,ayant remarqué Castiel un peu plus loin.  
\- Tu veux connaître Cas', enfin Castiel ? Demanda-t-il subitement.  
Sam parut surprit mais son visage s'éclaira.  
\- Bien-sûr !  
\- Je vais te le présenter mais sois poli et évite de lui raconter des conneries sur moi.  
Le plus jeune parcourut les environs du regard, sans s'arrêter sur le jeune Novak qui s'approchait d'eux.  
\- On est pas ensemble mais il est...Important pour moi.  
\- Important pour toi ? Dean, personne n'a jamais été « important pour toi »  
\- Lui, il l'est.  
Sam fronça les sourcils,tout en regardant chaque personne qui venait vers eux. Dean soupira.  
\- Celui en trench coat. Avec sa cravate bleue.  
\- Lui ? S'étonna le cadet.  
\- Lui,wé.  
Castiel était à quelques mètres d'eux et leur fit signe.  
\- Hé,Cas' ! Cria Dean.  
Il tira Sam par le bras pour s'approcher du jeune homme.  
\- Dean.  
\- Salut. Je...Je voulais te présenter mon frère, Sammy.  
\- C'est Sam. Grogna celui-ci.  
Castiel tendit la main à Sam qui la serra.  
\- Heureux de te connaître, Sam. J'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi.  
\- Moi aussi, Dean n'arrête pas de parler de toi.  
Le blond allait rétorquer que ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais le visage de Castiel s'éclaira et ce dernier lui offrit un sourire empli de tendresse.  
\- J'en suis heureux.  
Il eut un blanc durant lequel il se perdit dans les yeux du brun. Sam toussota.  
\- La soirée...Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Ah oui… Sam et moi, on aimerait bien aller à la soirée des KTG ce soir. Mais il est encore mineur…  
\- J'en parlerai à Gabriel, je te tiendrai au courant au plus vite.  
\- Merci Cas'.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête puis regarda sa montre.  
\- Je dois vous quitter, j'ai un cours.

A 17h30, les Winchester et Castiel étaient devant la résidence des Kappa Tau Gamma.  
\- Je comprends toujours pas ce qu'on fout là. Dit, pour la 100éme fois, Dean.  
\- Gabriel souhaite promouvoir sa fraternité et voudrait s'exercer auprès de Sam. Expliqua, pour la 101éme fois, Castiel. Ils vont lui faire visiter la résidence comme s'il était un futur étudiant souhaitant les rejoindre.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des visites. Dit Sam.  
\- Seulement pour les ptits bourg', Sammy…  
Castiel soupira et frappa à la porte.  
Gadriel leur ouvrit immédiatement, avec un sourire.  
\- Bonsoir et bienvenue chez les Kappa Tau Gamma. Je suis Gadriel, le vice président.  
Gadriel leur fit visiter toute la résidence et même Dean fut impressionné. Gabriel arriva en fin de visite, sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Le petit frère de Deano ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Sam.  
Puis il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu es grand. Reprit-il.  
\- Tu es petit. Répondit, du tac au tac, Sam.  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le faux air choqué de Gabriel.  
\- Bonne répartie, j'aime ça… Que dirais-tu de voir les vrais KTG, Sam ?  
\- Avec plaisir. Répondit celui-ci  
\- Reviens à notre fête de ce soir, le thème est…  
\- On n'a pas de thème. Le coupa Gadriel.  
\- Ah. Dommage. On t'accueillera avec plaisir à notre fête sans thème.

La fête battait déjà son plein quand les Winchester arrivèrent. Sam avait un grand sourire et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux.  
\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je me plais bien ici.  
\- C'est parce que ton frangin adoré est là.  
\- C'est ça...  
Ils entrèrent et Gabriel les accueillit avec un sourire et un verre pour chacun.  
\- Sans alcool pour toi, Samich.  
\- Merci.  
\- Oh et si tu veux prendre un peu de bon temps, la chambre au rez-de-chaussé est faite pour ça. Et on t'y donne l'accès prioritaire ce soir.  
\- Ça ne serait pas nécessaire, merci.  
Dean fut étonné mais heureux. Son frère ne lui parlait jamais de ses histoires d'amour, il l'avait vu avec quelques filles mais n'avait jamais eu droit aux détails.  
\- Je savais pas que t'as une petite amie ! C'est super, Sammy !  
Ce dernier rougit et secoua la tête.  
\- Non, je …  
Il passa son regard sur Gabriel et Dean puis baissa la tête.  
\- Je suis encore… Je suis puceau, Ok ?  
\- On peut te présenter des… Commença le Novak.  
\- Non. Je veux pas faire ça avec une fille à qui j'ai parlé 5 min avec la musique bruyante dans les oreilles et la moitié de l'unif autour de moi...Sans vouloir te vexer.  
Gabriel lui donna juste un petit coup sur l'épaule, en souriant. Dean savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas un crime d'être puceau à 17 ans, au contraire. C'était bien que son frère prenne le temps pour trouver une personne bien.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ai trouvé quoi dire, Benny arriva et prit Sam par les épaules en disant qu'il devait le présenter à Ash.  
\- Sam est sûrement plus malin que nous tous ici. Dit Gabriel, quand ils furent partis.  
\- Parce qu'il est sérieux avec le sexe ?  
\- Parce que lui se souviendra de celles avec qui il aura couché.  
Gabriel but une gorgée de son verre et poursuivit.  
\- Tu te souviens de tout leurs prénoms, toi ? De leur couleur préférée ? De leurs passions ?  
Dean fouilla dans sa mémoire et seuls quelques prénoms lui revinrent. Mais pas plus à leur sujet.  
\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il  
\- Je me souviens de Kali … Parce que c'est la seule importante.  
Gabriel soupira et Dean put voir le désespoir dans tout son être.  
\- Je suis désolé,mec.  
\- Ça va...Je vais juste...Je vais juste vérifier si on a encore assez de bière.  
Il le laissa planter là. Et Dean remarqua Castiel,un peu plus loin. Le seul important.

Castiel discutait tranquillement avec Meg quand Dean débarqua, l'air agité.  
\- Excuse nous, Meg… Dit le Winchester, en prenant sa main.  
Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre. Jusqu'à la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

Dean ferma doucement la porte derrière eux et lui sourit. C'était une mauvaise idée, bien-sûr. Et exactement l'inverse de ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Mais là, en cet instant, Castiel s'en fichait. Dean avait envie de lui et il avait envie de Dean.  
\- Cas',je voulais te demander...C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?  
Il resta quelques secondes ébahi en ne comprenant pas vraiment la question.  
\- Ma couleur préférée ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.  
\- La mienne,c'est le noir.  
Il s'éloigna de Dean et s'installa sur le lit. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Cas' ? Ça va pas ?  
\- Quand tu m'as emmené ici, je pensais que tu voulais coucher avec moi.  
\- Mais on a décidé que…  
\- Je sais ce que l'on a décidé.  
Il mit ses mains autour de son visage, pour se cacher. Il était embarrassé mais aussi frustré. Il sentit Dean approcher et s'installer à coté de lui.  
\- J'ai peut-être envoyé le mauvais message mais je voulais un endroit calme pour discuter.  
\- Personne n'a jamais discuté dans cette chambre.  
\- Ils auraient peut-être du...  
Le jeune Winchester lui prit les mains qu'il garda dans les siennes et poursuivit.  
-Je veux te connaître, Cas'. Découvrir qui tu es.  
\- C'est en passant du temps avec moi que tu y arriveras et non pas en me posant des questions.  
Dean hocha la tête et lâcha doucement ses mains.  
\- Demain après-midi, on va manger une tarte avec Sam… Tu veux te joindre à nous ?  
\- Avec plaisir, Dean.  
Ce dernier sourit et se leva. Il allait passer la porte quand Castiel précisa :  
\- Mes couleurs préférées sont le bleu et l'orange.  
Dean lui sourit.  
\- La cravate...Toujours bleue.  
\- Je n'en ai jamais trouvé une belle qui soit orange.

Gabriel était introuvable depuis plus d'une heure et il commença à s'en inquiéter. Son aîné n'allait pas bien depuis sa rupture et Castiel se sentait désœuvré. Il espérait que les deux semaines de vacances lui ferait du bien mais il avait peur d'espoir.  
Il montait vers la chambre de Gabriel quand il croisa une jeune femme qui en sortait. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et entra dans la chambre de son frère.  
Celui enfilait un pull quand Castiel passa la porte.  
\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
\- Lisa Braeden ! Répondit l'autre, d'un ton enjoué. 18 ans, 1ére année de psycho. Sa couleur préférée est le moka et elle souhaite passer le nouvel an à Rome.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu sais sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, je sais aussi qu'elle fait des fellations de dingue.  
Gabriel perdit sa joie et se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
\- Elle a assuré...Pas moi.  
\- C'est parce que ton cœur n'y était pas.  
L'aîné eut un soupir empli de larmes et Castiel s'installa à ses cotés.  
\- Ça ira mieux avec le temps.  
\- Je sais…  
Le plus jeune prit son frère contre lui et le serra.  
\- Je voudrai t'aider, Gabriel. Mais je ne peux rien faire.  
\- Tu es là, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Le lendemain, à 16h00, Castiel se rendit à la pâtisserie que Dean lui avait indiqué. Celui-ci n'y était pas encore mais Sam et Johanna étaient déjà attablés. Cette dernière leur expliqua qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils habitaient à moins de 50 kilomètres l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés. Il écouta à moitié leurs histoires sur les lieux et les gens qu'ils avaient en commun.  
\- Dean sera un peu en retard, son cours de microéconomie vient de se terminer. Lui signala soudainement Sam.  
\- Oh… Je ne…  
Le plus jeune lui sourit et Castiel abandonna le petit mensonge qu'il voulait dire.  
\- Merci.  
L'aîné Winchester arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé.  
\- C'est quoi la tarte du jour ? Demanda-t-il, avant même de les saluer.  
\- Pêche. Répondit le cadet.  
Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Dean et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.  
\- Super !  
Dean s'installa à ses cotés et lui sourit.  
\- Salut,Cas'.  
\- Bonjour, Dean.  
\- Jo est là aussi. Signala la jeune femme.  
\- Salut. Lui dit Dean, avec un clin d'œil.  
La serveuse arriva et ils commandèrent.  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Jo proposa aux Winchester de lui rendre visite pendant les vacances. Ils acquiescèrent avec bonne humeur et Castiel ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Bien-sûr,i l était heureux de revoir sa famille mais Dean allait lui manquer et il aurait aimé, lui aussi,vivre à seulement 50 km de chez lui.  
Il les laissa discuter, n'ayant plus envie de participer à la conversation. Puis, Dean lui tendit un bout de sa tarte.  
\- Tu veux goûter ?  
Il hocha la tête et Dean lui tendit sa cuillère qu'il lui mit dans la bouche. Castiel n'était pas doué pour la drague ni les sous entendus mais il se rendit compte que c'était clairement du rentre dedans.  
\- C'est bon. Confirma Castiel.  
Le blond passa sa langue sur sa bouche et lui sourit.  
Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes et Castiel décida de se rendre aux toilettes avant de quitter l'établissement.  
Il se lavait les mains quand Dean entra. Il vint vers lui et le prit par les hanches,collant son torse contre son dos. Castiel regarda le reflet dans le miroir et sourit : il aimait l'image reflétée.  
\- J'ai appris deux choses sur toi,cette aprem'. Murmura Dean, au creux de son oreille.  
\- Lesquelles ?  
\- Tu aimes la pêche. Et…  
Le blond sourit avant de poursuivre.  
\- Tu es jaloux de Johanna Harvelle.  
Castiel rougit un peu, gêné d'être aussi transparent.  
\- Je suis jaloux de tout ceux qui t'approchent.  
Le blond sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il ferma les yeux,savourant la sensation.  
\- Tu vas me manquer, Cas'.  
\- Toi aussi, Dean.  
Celui-ci le serra plus fort contre lui.  
\- Sammy et moi,on rentre demain aprem'. Est-ce que...Est-ce que je peux passer demain matin ? Juste avant les cours ?  
\- Bien-sûr.

Ce ne fut que le soir, devant son cours de droit social,que Castiel se rendit compte que Dean et lui avaient franchis une limite. Une limite physique mais aussi affective.  
Il jeta un œil au dossier d'économie et se demanda si ça en valait la peine. Dean et lui pourraient être ensemble sans devoir tout remettre en question sans cesse. Ils pourraient passer leurs jours et leurs nuits dans les bras l'un de l'autre et… Et le jeune homme pensa à son frère et son cœur brisé. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à travailler avec Dean si tout devait se terminer.  
Il soupira une dernière fois,avant de fermer ses cours.

Dean arriva,essoufflé,juste au moment où Castiel fermait la porte de chez lui.  
\- Cas'… Bordel… J'ai eu peur que tu sois déjà parti.  
Castiel sourit. Il avait attendu Dean le plus longtemps possible mais devant le retard, il avait décidé de partir.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Désolé...J'ai essayé d'emballer ce truc mais ça a pris plus de temps que prévu.  
Il fronça les sourcils au moment où le blond lui tendait un petit paquet.  
\- Joyeux Noël, Cas'.  
\- Oh...Je n'ai rien pour toi.  
Dean secoua la tête et lui fourra le cadeau dans les mains.  
\- C'est juste un petit truc. T'inquiète pas.  
\- Je l'ouvre maintenant ?  
\- Wé !  
Castiel déballa le paquet et en sortit une cravate orange tout simple. Il sourit en la prenant dans les mains.  
\- Merci, Dean. Dit-il, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Je te la mets ?  
\- S'il te plaît.  
Le blond lui enleva la cravate qu'il portait et lui mit la nouvelle. Castiel ne détachait ses yeux de son visage et quand le jeune Winchester releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent.  
\- Merci, Dean. Répéta-t-il.  
\- Je dois filer,on part à 13h00… A l'année prochaine,Cas'. Passe de bonnes fêtes.  
\- Toi aussi, Dean.

Castiel mangeait précautionneusement, pour ne pas tâcher sa cravate, quand Gabriel et Gadriel le rejoignirent.  
\- Nouvelle cravate ? Lui demanda son frère.  
\- Oui. Elle est jolie,n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Une cravate à 200$ est toujours jolie. Se moqua Gadriel.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils et observa sa cravate.  
\- C'est une Hermès. Précisa le vice-président des KTG.  
\- Es-tu …  
Gadriel la retourna et lui montra le logo « H » fallut quelques secondes à Castiel pour comprendre puis il sortit précipitamment.

Il courut jusqu'à la gare de bus, regardant sans cesse sa montre. Il était 12h58 quand il y arriva mais plusieurs bus y étaient stationné. Il y avait foule et il commença à croire qu'il ne le trouverait pas.  
Puis il vit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux qui dépassait presque tout le monde : Sam.  
Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui mais les gens entravaient sa progression.  
\- Dean ! Appela-t-il. Dean !  
Il entendit un « Cas' ? » lui répondre et il bouscula plusieurs personnes avant de voir l'aîné Winchester. Celui-ci faisait la file pour monter dans le bus.  
\- Cas',qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demanda-t-il  
\- Je voulais...Je voulais te… Expliqua-t-il, à bout de souffle. Te...remercier pour le cadeau.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait.  
\- Pas comme j'aurai du.  
Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas un frôlement comme leur premier baiser. C'était sauvage et incontrôlable. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent rapidement alors que leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre.  
Puis le chauffeur cria l'heure du départ et ils se séparèrent. Dean semblait un peu étourdi et lui sourit.  
\- A l'année prochaine, Cas'.  
\- A l'année prochaine, Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit,épuisé. Le retour ,en bus,avait été chaotique. Il envoya un texto à Castiel pour lui signifier son arrivée et celui-ci répondit presque immédiatement.

«Nous quittons Aspen dans 1 heure. On se voit demain après-midi ? »  
Le blond répondit tout de suite par l'affirmative et sourit bêtement devant son téléphone.  
Durant les deux semaines de vacances,Castiel et lui avaient échangé beaucoup de messages. Ils prenaient chaque jour des nouvelles l'un de l'autre et discutaient de leur journée. Dean avait hésité à le contacter durant les

premiers jours de vacances et c'est le brun qui l'avait devancé, après 4 jours.

Les Novak étaient partis au ski en famille, dans le lieux le plus huppé des USA alors que Dean avait retrouvé Bobby et Sam à Sioux Fall, où il avait travaillé au Mc Do durant la moitié des vacances.  
Le grand écart entre les deux vies… Dean ressentit une pointe d'amertume, il n'était pas jaloux que Cas' soit au ski. Il était juste déçu de ne pas être un peu plus de «son monde » pour être plus proche de lui. 

La reprise du lundi fut difficile : le matin, le jeune Novak lui envoya un message disant qu'il avait un imprévu et qu'il se verrait le jeudi soir pour travailler sur leur dossier.  
Il se décida alors à proposer à Benny d'aller boire un verre mais son ami était introuvable, il n'était ni en cours ni à son appartement.  
Il passa la soirée seul à se morfondre devant de vieux épisodes de Dr Sexy.  
Le lendemain, il arriva avec le sourire avec un de ses cours communs avec Castiel. Celui-ci était déjà installé, plongé dans ses notes.  
La beauté de Castiel le saisit et les battements de cœur accélérèrent et il devint soudainement timide. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant. Puis un jeune homme le bouscula et celui-ci s'excusa vaguement en se dirigeant vers Castiel qui releva les yeux et sourit au nouveau venu.  
\- Cassie ! Dit l'autre, avec un léger accent étranger. Je pensais jamais trouver cette salle.  
Castiel rit.  
\- Je t'avais proposé de t'attendre.  
\- J'avais pensé te rattraper mais tu marches plus vite que tu ne skies.  
Castiel rit une nouvelle fois et l'autre s'installa à ses cotés.  
« Castiel rit » se dit Dean,intérieurement. Il adorait son rire mais en cet instant, il ne ressentit que de la jalousie. En deux phrases, ce mec avait réussit à le faire rire deux fois. Il fronça les sourcils, détachant son attention de Castiel pour la porter sur l'inconnu. Il était grand, un peu plus grand que lui,blond et portait un t-shirt décolleté digne de Kim Kardashian. Il le catégorisa directement en « dragueur »et cela ne le rassura pas.  
Il se faufila discrètement jusqu'en haut de l'amphithéâtre et s'installa. Toujours pas de Benny à l'horizon et il commença à s'en inquiéter. 

L'inconnu et Castiel passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble et Dean était devenu un stalker à les suivre partout de loin et à les surveiller. Mais officiellement, le jeune Novak et lui ne s'étaient pas revenu depuis la reprise et le blond avait un poids sur le coeur devant l'absence de nouveaux messages de Castiel.  
Le jeudi matin,n'y tenant plus, il alla questionner Meg.  
\- Le français ? Je lui parle pas beaucoup, j'ai un peu de mal avec son accent.  
\- Il est...Il connaît bien Cas', non ?  
\- Ils étaient à Aspen ensemble. Mais j'sais pas plus, Cas' et lui ont l'air dans leur bulle et j'ai pas vraiment envie de les interrompre.  
Il rumina le reste de la journée. Si Benny avait été là, il lui aurait sûrement foutu un coup de pied aux fesses mais le fait était que son ami n'était pas là. Il se sentait comme un con et se rendit chez Castiel avec des pieds de plomb.

Le jeune Novak l'accueillit avec un immense sourire et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.  
\- Bonsoir Dean.  
\- Salut Cas'.  
Celui-ci sembla hésiter et avorta un geste qu'il avait commencé.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la reprise.  
\- Wé. J'étais...Je suis assez occupé.

Puis les paroles lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
\- J'ai vu des gens certains soirs.  
\- Oh...D'accord.  
Il eut un silence, pesant. Ils s'installèrent puis Castiel reprit.  
\- Crowley nous donnera son opinion sur notre brouillon dans 1 mois. Mais je propose qu'on continue notre travail malgré tout.  
Dean hocha la tête, concentré.  
\- On a pas mal de données à compiler, on peut se concentrer sur ça.  
Après quelques minutes de malaise, l'ambiance devint studieuse et ils se repartirent les tâches.  
Puis,vers 20h00, le téléphone du jeune Novak lui notifia un message qu'il lut avec un sourire.  
\- Balthazar amène des pizzas. Est-ce qu'aux ananas, ça te convient ?  
Dean comprit immédiatement qui était le fameux Balthazar et une bouffée de colère le saisit.  
Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires.  
\- Je reste pas.  
\- Oh. Je pensais que…  
\- J'ai rencard ce soir.  
Castiel le regarda avec des grands yeux tristes.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu voyais quelqu'un.  
Dean ne répondit rien et sortit en claquant la porte. Son mensonge était pathétique mais il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen de défense.  
Si Cas' flirtait avec ce Balthazar, il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre.

/

Castiel ruminait, couché sur le canapé, quand Balthazar entra avec les pizzas.  
\- Cassie ? Ca va pas ?  
Castiel se releva et fit face à son vis-à-vis.  
\- Dean… Dean est parti.  
Balthazar haussa les épaules et s'installa.  
\- Ca fera plus de pizzas pour nous.  
\- Il a un rendez-vous galant.  
\- Quoi ?  
L'attitude de Balthazar changea du tout au tout et il s'installa à coté du brun en reprenant.  
\- Pas question que ce mec brise le coeur d'un de mes 5 cousins préférés.  
Castiel eut un faible sourire.  
\- Tu n'as que 5 cousins, Balthazar.  
\- Tu te préoccupes trop des détails…Allons manger nos pizzas pendant que j'organise l'assassinat de ton Dean.  
Castiel consentit à se lever et ils s'installèrent.  
Son cousin passa la soirée à préparer des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres, dont un incluant le Titanic, pour se débarrasser du jeune Winchester. Castiel était toujours triste, bien-sûr,mais il retrouvait un peu le sourire.  
Balthazar, le fils de sa tante, vivait en France avec son père mais avait décidé de suivre son dernier semestre aux USA. Castiel avait été très heureux à cette annonce, son cousin étant son meilleur ami qu'il ne voyait que rarement. Même s'ils étaient tout à fait différents, Balthazar ressemblant plus à Gabriel qu'à Castiel, il y avait toujours eu une alchimie et une compréhension entre eux. 

Le lendemain matin,Castiel avait les idées noires à cause de Dean.  
Durant les vacances, ils étaient restés en contact chaque jour et pour Castiel, ça avait été important. Mais de toute évidence, pas pour le jeune Winchester.  
En traversant le campus pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée, il essaya de chasser le blond de ses pensées mais à peine eut-il fait un pas dans le bâtiment d'économie qu'il tomba sur lui.  
\- Dean.  
\- Hey, Cas'.  
Il eut un blanc alors que Dean se dandinait sur ses pieds.  
\- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Mon...Wé...Wé, c'était cool.  
\- J'en suis heureux pour toi.  
\- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'autre.  
\- Bien sur que non.  
Il laisse échapper sa colère et son exaspération. Il s'approcha de Dean et le prit par le col de son t-shirt.  
\- Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, Dean. Lui souffla-t-il. Je t'ai offert ma confiance. Et tu l'as brisé.  
\- Cas', écoute ...  
\- Je m'appelle Castiel, pas Cas'.  
Il le lâcha et tourna les talons.

Castiel entra dans la salle de cours il était en avance et n'avait personne. Il s'installa alors et prit son visage entre ses mains, soupirant.  
\- Castiel ?  
Il releva la tête et vit que Mick le dévisageait, l'air inquiet.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
Castiel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
\- Je ne préfère pas en parler avec toi, Mick. Mes excuses.  
Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.  
\- Je comprends mais… Si tu as besoin d'un ami, je peux l'être. Tu me manques, Castiel. Pas en tant que petit ami mais en tant que personne.  
Castiel fut touché par ses mots, il était heureux que Mick souhaite rester dans sa vie. Même si ses sentiments avaient parfois été confus, il n'avait jamais voulu couper totalement les ponts avec lui.  
\- J'en serai ravi. Vraiment.  
L'anglais lui sourit et s'installa à ses cotés.  
\- Alors ?  
\- C'est...C'est une histoire de coeur.  
\- Dean ?  
Castiel hocha la tête. Il hésita à poursuivre mais Mick l'encouragea et il se lança.  
\- Je pensais qu'il était intéressé par moi mais il avait un rendez-vous hier soir.  
\- Hier soir ? Il était à la bibliothèque.  
Le jeune Novak fronça les sourcils et son ancien petit ami reprit.  
\- Il est arrivé vers 21h00,je crois. Je suis parti à 23h00 et il était encore là.  
En cet instant,Castiel était perdu. Pourquoi Dean lui avait-il menti ? Il eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean avait enfin réussir à joindre Benny au téléphone mais la conversation avait tourné court. Son ami s'était contenté de dire qu'il quittait l'université et qu'il viendrait prendre ses affaires la semaine prochaine. Le Winchester avait demandé des explications mais l'autre avait seulement dit qu'il lui raconterait tout et qu'il avait une surprise pour lui.

Le samedi soir,il se rendit seul à la soirée des KTG. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée d'y aller. Il ne voulait pas voir Castiel, surtout en compagnie de son mec. Mais en même temps, il ne souhaitait que passer un moment avec le jeune homme. Il ressentait un vide au fond de lui quand Cas' n'était pas là.  
Comment en était-il arrivé jusque là ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il crève après un gars qui en voulait un autre ?  
Il buvait une bière avec Ash et son cousin, Kévin, quand il remarqua Jo en compagnie de Balthazar. Celui-ci la draguait ouvertement et elle ne cachait pas son intérêt. Il ne réfléchit pas et se dirigea vers le couple.  
\- Salut ! Leur dit-il, d'un air faussement enjoué.  
Jo lui lança un regard noir.  
\- Salut Dean. Qu'est ce que…  
Mais le français l'interrompit.  
\- Dean ? Dean Winchester ?  
Celui-ci hocha la tête, prenant un air qu'il espérait menaçant.  
\- Celui qui a brisé le cœur de mon cher cousin. Accusa Balthazar.  
\- Ton...Ton cousin ?  
Balthazar haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris  
\- Castiel. De qui d'autre penses-tu que je parle ?  
L'information lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing et il visage du français s'éclaira d'un sourire moqueur. Il s'approcha de Dean et lui murmura.  
\- Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que j'étais qui ? Son petit ami ?  
\- Je …  
\- Tu es un vrai crétin.  
Dean avait parcouru la résidence des KTG deux fois sans trouver Castiel. Il voulait lui parler, même s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Balthazar avait raison : il était un vrai crétin. Il avait fait une vraie crise de jalousie, sans aucune raison. Il s'était mal comporté et Castiel devait sûrement lui en vouloir.  
Il s'installa sur les marches de l'escalier menant au premier et soupira. Il n'avait aucun droit sur Cas'. Si celui-ci voulait sortir avec quelqu'un, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. En prenant conscience de cette situation, elle lui devint intolérable. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel ait quelqu'un dans sa vie sauf si ce quelqu'un était lui même. Pour la première fois, Dean rêva d'une histoire d'amour solide emplie de tendresse. Une histoire avec Castiel.

Le lendemain après-midi, il se rendit chez le jeune Novak avec une boule au ventre. Il était nerveux comme rarement mais devait surmonter ça.  
Castiel lui ouvrit la porte,s ans son sourire habituel.  
\- Bonjour, Dean.  
\- Salut Cas'… Castiel.  
Il entra et le brun s'installa devant l'ordinateur, prenant quelques feuilles.  
\- J'ai trouvé quelques articles qui pourraient nous aider. Il faudrait… Commença Castiel.  
\- On travaille tout de suite ? L'interrompit Dean.  
\- Oui.  
Castiel se plongea dans la lecture de ses documents en laissant Dean les bras ballants. Celui-ci comprit qu'il payait sa précédente attitude et se dit que c'était totalement mérité.  
\- J'avais...J'avais pas rencard jeudi. Avoua-t-il.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, Cas'. C'était...Enfin,parfois je suis con.  
Le jeune Novak releva la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas,Dean. Tu es là pour que nous travaillons sur notre dossier d'économie, c'est tout.  
\- Et nous ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de « nous ».  
Le jeune Winchester eut l'impression que son coeur se retrouva compresser dans un étau en feux. Castiel était furieux et Dean comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour que le jeune homme lui pardonne. Lui ouvrir son coeur.  
\- Je savais pas que Balthazar est ton cousin. J'étais jaloux, je pensais que toi et lui vous…  
\- Dean, j'aimerai que l'on travaille sur…  
\- Non. Cas', putain… Ce que je veux te dire c'est que… Je suis amoureux de toi, merde. C'est la première fois et … Putain,je suis trop con,OK ? Je réfléchis jamais et… Quand j'ai cru que t'étais avec Balthazar, je me suis inventé une vie,je voulais pas être le con qui attend et ...  
Il se mit à bafouiller, s'énervant car il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Mais Castiel s'était levé et lui faisait à présent face.  
\- Tu es amoureux de moi.  
Dean hocha la tête et Castiel lui sourit. 

Que pouvait-il répondre à la déclaration de Dean ? Il n'y avait qu'à simplement dire la vérité.  
\- Je suis aussi amoureux de toi, Dean.  
Castiel hésita puis s'approcha encore et le serra contre lui. Le jeune Winchester posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et le brun put sentir son sourire. Ils restèrent là quelques instants, sans bouger. Puis Dean releva la tête et l'approcha de celle de Castiel. Celui-ci sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et il ferma le yeux.  
Le baiser fut tendre mais un peu pressant aussi. Les corps se collèrent dans deux soupirs à peine dissimulés. Dean passa ses mains sous la chemise de Castiel qui sursauta.  
\- Tes mains sont froides. Dit-il, avec un sourire.  
Le blond le lui rendit.  
\- Désolé.  
Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser de nouveau.  
Mais Castiel fut saisi d'un doute et s'éloigna. Ils allaient trop loin que ce qui était prévu, ils étaient occupés de dépasser les limites et cela serait sans aucun retour en arrière. Ils faisaient peut-être une grave erreur.  
Dean le comprit certainement car son visage changea du tout au tout.  
\- Cas'...Fais pas ça...Supplia-t-il.  
Castiel lui prit la main et joua avec ses doigts, les regardant intensément. Il voulait juste être avec Dean, être dans ses bras. Mais il savait aussi que les sentiments ne duraient pas toujours et que cela se terminait parfois dans la haine.  
\- J'aimerai vraiment mais…  
\- Ça peut marcher, toi et moi.  
Dean serra ses doigts dans les siens.  
\- Donne nous une chance, Cas'. Reprit-il.  
Le jeune Novak hésita, tout se mélangeait. Il se savait attiré par Dean depuis le début mais leurs sentiments dépassaient ce à quoi il pouvait faire face.  
Il aurait aimé avoir 16 ans et penser que l'amour dure toujours. Mais il avait connu trop d'histoires, trop de larmes pour y croire.  
Mais s'imaginer sans Dean était dur. Il s'était déjà habitué à ses baisers et ses caresses. Il voulait son corps depuis longtemps mais à présent, il voulait aussi son âme.  
Et puis, il se dit qu'il pouvait planter le cours d'économie. Après tout, en science politique, l'économie était en option. Il suivait déjà tout les autres cours et cela ne changerait rien à sa moyenne.  
\- Je pourrai arrêter le cours d'économie. Suggéra-t-il, avec un sourire satisfait.  
Mais la réaction de Dean ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses espérances.  
\- Quoi ? T'es dingue ! Tu peux pas plaquer ce cours.  
\- Bien-sûr que si.  
Dean soupira et Castiel put sentir son agacement. Le jeune Winchester le prit par les épaules en le secouant doucement.  
\- T'as un plan précis en tête pour entrer au Sénat avant tes 40 ans. Je me souviens plus vraiment ce que tu m'as expliqué mais le cours d'éco est important pour y arriver.  
\- Mais je…  
\- Non, Cas'. Pas question.  
Castiel lui fit une petite moue et Dean éclata de rire.  
\- Si t'abandonnes éco', reprit-il, je vais jamais réussir. Tu peux pas me laisser seul face à Crowley.  
\- Alors que fait-on ?  
\- Je sais pas… Peut-être qu'on devrait attendre après notre dossier.  
-Oui,peut-être…  
Il eut un blanc. Castiel se sentait épuisé et triste. Dean reprit la parole,peu sûr de lui.  
\- Je crois...Je crois que je vais rentrer. On remet notre travail à jeudi ?  
\- Bien-sûr. A jeudi.  
\- A jeudi,Cas'.  
Le blond ramassa silencieusement ses affaires et, après un dernier signe, il partit.

Pour la première fois, Castiel s'ennuyait durant tout son lundi. Il adorait les cours mais aujourd'hui,il se morfondait en pensant à Dean. Il se sentait mal et n'était pas sûr de son choix mais tout avait été très vite.  
En fin d'après-midi, il sortit de l'amphithéâtre, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il croisa Benny.  
\- Tu es libre samedi ? Demanda le blond, après les salutations. J'organise un anniversaire surprise pour Dean.  
\- Je viendrai avec plaisir.  
\- Super ! Je dois rejoindre Dean mais voilà ma carte. Contacte moi et je te donnerai le détails.  
\- Tu as une carte de visite ? S'étonna Castiel.  
\- C'est une longue histoire… Je t'expliquerai plus tard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir :)**  
 **Voici le 10éme chapitre de cette fan fic'. Nous approchons doucement de la fin,l'histoire contient 15 chapitres.**  
 **J'ai commencé à écrire un nouveau Destiel à chapitres et j'espère que je pourrai vous présenter le 1er chapitre début février :)**  
 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review,ça fait toujours plaisir**

 **Bonne lecture,**  
 **A jeudi**

* * *

Dean regardait Benny mettre la plupart de ses affaires dans des cartons. Son ami semblait heureux mais ne lui avait toujours rien expliqué. Celui-ci savait que le jeune Winchester voulait quelques explications et se faisait un malin plaisir à ne pas les lui donner.  
\- Cette semaine,tu es là pour… Commença Dean.  
\- Clôturer mon dossier universitaire,récupérer mes affaires,dire au revoir à tout le monde et…  
Benny sourit avant de reprendre  
\- Embrasser une dernière fois Johanna Harvelle.  
Dean soupira,désespéré.  
\- T'es d'un chiant,mec.  
Benny s'esclaffa puis revint sérieux.  
\- OK, bro. Voici l'histoire. Tu te souviens que j'ai joué en bourse toute mes économies ?  
\- Et une partie des miennes, oui.  
\- On y reviendra à ton fric… Donc j'ai joué et ça a assez bien marché. Si bien que des chasseurs de tête m'ont repéré. J'ai passé des tests et des entretiens et...Tu as devant toi le nouveau trader de Norman et Cie, avec un joli salaire à 5 chiffres.  
L'étudiant en resta bouche bée. Le rêve de Benny était de travailler dans la bourse mais peu de gens y parvenaient, surtout si jeune.  
\- Wouaw. Je suis super heureux pour toi ! Félicitation !  
Benny fouilla ses poches et il tendit un chèque à Dean.  
\- Merci… Et voici une partie de tes bénéfices. J'ai pensé en garder la moitié pour ré-investir mais c'est comme tu le sens.  
\- Je te fais confiance, après tout tu m'as fait gagner…  
Il jeta un œil au chèque et en resta abasourdi.  
\- 50 000$…  
\- Pas mal, hein ? J'ai bon espoir que la suite te fasse gagner 70 ou 80.  
\- C'est…  
\- Wé, je sais. J'y crois pas moi même.  
Dean regarda longuement le chèque, comme pour s'assurer que la somme était réelle. Il pourrait terminer ses études sans pression financière constante et, surtout, Sam pourrait aller là où il le souhaitait sans prendre de prêt étudiant.  
\- Tu vas me manquer, bro. Confia Benny.  
\- Toi aussi. Mais tout ira bien pour toi.  
Le nouveau trader hocha la tête et sourit.

Les jours suivants passèrent vite pour Dean. Il essayait de passer un maximum de temps avec son ami qui voulait profiter une dernière fois de la vie étudiante. Ils passèrent donc la plupart de leurs soirées dans les bars ou les fêtes de fraternité.  
Mais aujourd'hui, on était jeudi et Dean n'avait rien préparé concernant le dossier d'économie. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Castiel, qui avait été distant toute la semaine, en n'ayant rien fait. Il décida de sécher ses cours de l'après-midi pour travailler un peu à la bibliothèque.  
Il consultait un ouvrage économique quand une voix rauque bien connue l'interpella.  
\- Dean ? Que fais tu ici ?  
Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bien trop bleu du jeune Novak.  
\- Je… J'ai pris un peu de retard pour notre dossier. J'ai décidé de bosser un peu cette aprem'.  
\- Tu n'as pas cours ?  
\- Si…  
\- Dean ! Tu ne peux pas rater des cours !  
Le blond sursauta sous le ton dur et il baissa les yeux.  
\- J'ai pas travaillé sur le dossier et je voulais pas venir sans avoir rien fait.  
\- Dean.  
La voix de Castiel s'était adoucie.  
\- Tu as d'autres cours qui sont importants. Tu as passé la semaine avec Benny et je comprends que tu n'as pas pu travailler comme tu le souhaitais.  
\- T'es au courant pour Benny ?  
\- Difficile de vous rater, vous étiez partout. Tout le monde ne parle que de l'étudiant devenu riche courtier.  
Dean sourit, son ami serait heureux d'entendre ça.  
\- Me trouve pas d'excuse, Cas'. On fait ce boulot à deux et je dois pas te laisser bosser seul.  
Castiel s'installa à coté de Dean et lui sourit.  
\- Moi non plus. On pourrait travailler dès maintenant.  
Dean hocha la tête et il replongea dans sa lecture.  
Mais Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne.  
\- J'ai réfléchi à nous deux cette semaine.  
\- Cas', te sens pas obligé de dire quelque chose. Je comprends ta réaction et je veux pas te pousser.  
\- Je sais et je t'en remercie. A vrai dire, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Mais tu m'as manqué et je voulais que tu le saches.  
Dean sourit, son cœur battant vite.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Et...Tu sais… Prends ton temps et quand tu seras prêt, dis le moi. Un truc clair et précis pour pas mal se comprendre.  
Castiel pencha la tête, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
\- J'veux dire...Expliqua Dean. Un « Tu m'as manqué » pourrait être mal interprété mais je veux pas que tu t'empêches de me dire ça.  
\- Je comprends. Nous pourrions convenir d'une phrase ou d'un mot spécifique.  
Dean hocha la tête en réfléchissant.  
\- « J'aimerai que tu partages ta tarte avec moi » , ça sonne bien.  
Castiel sourit,un de ces sourires timides que le blond affectionnait tant.  
\- C'est d'accord.  
\- Ok...Parce que tu sais, je serai prêt à partager toutes les tartes du monde avec toi.

Le samedi, la veille du départ de Benny,celui-ci avait insisté pour le traîner au Bronze. Dean n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami insistait tant avant d'entrer dans le bar. La plupart des gens qu'il connaissait étaient réunis sous une bannière « Bon anniversaire Dean » et il fut noyé sous les accolades.  
\- Tu as privatisé tout ça ? Pour moi ? Murmura le Winchester à son ami, lors d'un moment plus calme.  
\- C'est sûrement le dernier anniversaire que je t'organise, bro. On le sait tout les deux alors je voulais marquer le coup.  
\- Merci. Pas seulement pour ce soir ou pour l'argent. Merci d'être mon ami.  
Benny lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui tendant une bière.  
Dean faisait le tour de ses invités quand il remarqua Mick. Il hésita mais si l'anglais était venu, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.  
\- Hey Mick. Merci d'être venu.  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Il eut un blanc. Dean hésita mais Mick reprit la parole.  
\- Nous n'avons pas été en très bon terme ces temps ci. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien et je ne voudrai pas que ma jalousie te gâche la vie. Je te présente mes excuses.  
\- Je m'excuse aussi, j'ai joué le con.  
L'anglais eut un petit sourire et dirigea son regard vers le bar où étaient installés Castiel et Gabriel.  
\- Prends soin de lui. Il le mérite.  
Il était presque minuit quand Dean souffla les bougies d'une immense tarte aux pommes. Il était heureux comme un gamin : il avait de la bière, de la tarte, ses amis et Cas' près de lui. Il ne manquait que Sam et Bobby pour que tout soit parfait. Tout le monde lui avait ramené un présent et il fut plus touché qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.  
Puis Castiel s'approcha et lui sourit.  
\- Est ce que je peux te donner mon cadeau en tête à tête ?  
\- Bien-sûr, Cas'.  
Celui-ci sourit timidement et l'emmena vers la réserve.  
Dean s'appuya sur une grande caisse et le jeune Novak lui tendit une grande enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit pleins de « Bon pour une part de tarte » de la Tarterie de Ned.  
\- Qu'est-ce que…  
\- 52 parts de tarte. Expliqua sérieusement Castiel. Une part chaque semaine. Même si tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ce rythme.  
\- C'est…  
Dean en avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Il était là, avec ses 52 bons en main, à regarder Cas' qui lui sourit.  
\- J'ai aussi autre chose pour toi. J'espère...J'espère que ça te plaira.  
Le brun se mit à genoux devant lui et lui ouvrit son jeans.  
\- Cas' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous…  
\- Les tartes et le sexe, c'est ce que tu préfères au monde.  
D'un geste un peu tremblant, il retira le sexe de Dean de son boxer et le masturba lentement.  
\- T'es pas obligé de…  
\- Tais toi, maintenant.  
Et avant que Dean ne réponde quoi que ce soit, Castiel le prit en bouche.  
Le jeune Winchester perdit pied. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de plaisir sexuel et le brun était doué. Il s'accrocha à ses cheveux, fermant les yeux.  
\- Cas'...Putain...Soupira-t-il.  
Le dit Cas' le prit plus profondément dans sa bouche et accéléra. Dean se sentait au bord de l'implosion alors que ça ne faisait qu'à peine quelques minutes.  
\- Je vais...Je vais...Retire toi.  
Mais l'autre ne bougea pas et le blond éjacula dans sa bouche. Il s'effondra à demie sur la caisse, l'orgasme le laissant groggy.  
\- Bon anniversaire, Dean. Lui murmura Castiel, avant de l'embrasser puis sortir.

Dean était concentré sur un article économique et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il se pencha un peu, frôlant inconsciemment le blond qui releva la tête. Il détourna le regard,rougissant.  
\- Cas'...Soupira le jeune Winchester, en souriant.  
\- Oui, Dean ?  
Celui-ci éclata de rire.  
\- Rien.  
Il eut un silence pendant que Dean reprenait sa lecture. Puis il releva les yeux et demanda :  
\- Tu veux encore de la tarte?  
\- Non,merci. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en as amené.  
\- Pour la manger avec toi.  
\- C'est un cadeau. Ces bons étaient pour toi.  
\- Ca me fait plaisir de partager avec toi, Cas'.  
Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Dean était tellement gentil ces derniers temps. Et plus encore depuis qu'il lui avait offert ses cadeaux.  
La veille, Dean ne l'avait plus lâché une seconde. Il avait multiplié les gestes tendres à son égard et lui apportait sans cesse à boire ou à manger. Gabriel s'était clairement moqué de cette attitude et le jeune Winchester s'était un peu renfrogné mais n'avait pas changé.  
En sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua que le visage de son vis-à-vis n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.  
\- Et si on laissait tomber économie pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Dean…  
\- J'ai tellement envie de toi…  
Le blond se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa mais Castiel recula d'un geste brusque.  
\- N'avais-tu pas dit que tu me laissais du temps ? Que tu ne voulais pas me mettre la pression ? Demanda-t-il, mi fâché mi attristé.  
\- Je veux juste ...  
\- Du sexe ...  
Castiel était irrité et frustré en même temps. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui à repousser Dean ? Pourquoi celui ci ne faisait jamais d'effort ? Dean ne réfléchissait jamais, ne pensait pas au conséquence.  
Il eut un silence puis le blond prit la parole.  
\- Je m'excuse, Cas'. C'est de ma faute.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis un peu tendu.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ?  
\- Je voudrai juste...Juste t'embrasser et te faire l'amour sans penser que c'est une erreur.  
Dean soupira et lui prit la main.  
\- Je sais que j'ai jamais été sérieux mais...Toi, t'es différent.  
Castiel sourit et lui serra la main.  
\- Je le sais, Dean. Mais même en étant sérieux,les choses tournent parfois mal.  
Le jeune Winchester hocha tristement la tête alors que le brun lui lâchait la main avant de déclarer :  
\- Crowley nous donne son opinion sur l'ébauche dans moins de deux semaines. Peut-être pourrions-nous faire une pause jusque là ?  
\- Tu...Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ?  
\- Non ! Répondit Castiel,un peu trop vivement.  
Dean s'esclaffa et le Novak redevint sérieux.  
\- Tu es toujours le bienvenue ici. Mais je crois que ça serait bénéfique de mettre le dossier de coté.  
\- Wé,c'est une bonne idée. On termine ce soir et on arrête le temps que Crowley nous donne son avis ?  
Castiel hocha la tête et ils reprirent le travail plus sérieusement.

La sonnerie du téléphone sortit Castiel de son sommeil. Il jeta un œil au réveil : 00h45 il soupira et décrocha.  
\- Allo ? Dit-il d'une voix endormie.  
\- Mr Novak ? J'appelle de l'hôpital central. Votre ami nous a demandé de vous contacter, il a été victime d'une agression.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Mickael Davies.  
\- Je...J'arrive tout de suite.  
Il raccrocha et réserva un taxi tout en s'habillant. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la situation mais quand il s'installa dans la voiture, il remarqua qu'il tremblait.  
Il arriva en trombe à la réception des urgences mais il fut obligé de patienter, même si on le rassura sur l'état de Mick. Sans réfléchir, il envoya un message à Dean pour lui expliquer la situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait mais quinze minutes plus tard, le blond passait la porte de l'hôpital.  
\- Dean !  
\- Cas' !  
Le jeune Winchester le prit contre lui et le serra.  
\- Comment il va ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'il n'est pas en danger mais je ne peux pas le voir pour le moment.  
\- Putain… Quelle merde.  
Ils s'installèrent en silence. Castiel n'avait pas envie de parler et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était inquiet pour Mick mais une petite part de lui était heureux que Dean était avec lui.

Dean somnolait sur son épaule quand un médecin vint enfin donner des explications.  
\- Votre ami a des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps et 4 cotes cassées. Mais ce qui nous inquiète principalement est l'oedème à l'estomac, nous devons faire plusieurs examens pour déterminer si les principaux organes ont été touché.  
\- C'est...C'est grave ?  
\- Nous ne savons pas pour le moment. Nous ferons des examens demain et nous le gardons sous surveillance. Nous allons le transfèrer au service des soins intensifs dans une dizaine de minutes, vous pouvez lui rendre visite maintenant si vous le souhaitez.  
Castiel hocha la tête, agissant comme un automate. Ils suivirent le médecin jusqu'à une petite chambre où Mick était allongé. Il avait le visage tuméfié et respirait difficilement.  
\- Castiel...Murmura-t-il cependant à leur arrivée.  
Le brun se précipita à son chevet et lui prit la main.  
\- Veux tu que je fasse quelque chose ? Que je contacte tes parents ?  
\- Non, non. Tu sais combien...ils détestent les Etats Unis...S'ils savent que j'ai été agressé, ils voudront me renvoyer...à Londres.  
Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait rencontré une fois les parents de Mick et il n'en gardait pas un très bon souvenir Le couple avait passé toute leur semaine de visite à critiquer tout ce qu'ils voyaient.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Je… Je sortais… Du Smash Club et...Je me suis arrêté pour retirer de l'argent à la banque et… Et ils ont essayé de me voler alors…  
\- Je t'ai dit des centaines de fois de ne pas prendre de l'argent le soir, c'est dangereux.  
Mick fit sourit en grimaçant à moitié.  
\- Je sais...  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants puis Dean se racla la gorge avant de dire :  
\- Je vais voir où en sont les médecins.  
Il quitta la pièce et Mick serra plus fort la main de Castiel.  
\- Il est venu avec toi.  
\- Oui...Il n'aurait peut-être pas du.  
\- Si,si… Tu es...Important pour lui. Et toi...Tu l'aimes plus que tu n'as jamais aimé quiconque.  
\- Mick…  
Celui ferma les yeux en souriant.  
\- Je suis heureux de te voir heureux.  
Castiel l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.  
\- Je reviendrai demain.  
\- Merci d'être venu. A tout les deux.

Le taxi les déposa chez Castiel mais Dean resta sur le pas de la porte. Alors Castiel lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur.  
\- Reste. S'il te plait.  
\- Cas'…  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul. Juste...J'ai besoin de toi.  
Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Castiel. Celui-ci chercha une tenue de nuit pour Dean alors que le blond faisait le tour de la pièce.  
\- C'est ta famille ? Demanda-t-il en tendant une photo.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu lui ressembles.  
Dean designait Michael et Castiel sourit.  
\- C'est notre ainé, Michael.  
Castiel désigna tour à tour ses frères.  
\- Voici Luke puis Raphaël. Et tu connais déjà Gabriel.  
\- J'aimerai bien les rencontrer.  
Le coeur de Castiel se mit à battre plus vite, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.  
\- Ils en seraient ravis.  
\- Ils me connaissent déjà ? Fit Dean, l'air surpris.  
\- Gabriel n'a parlé que de toi durant toutes les vacances.  
Le blond éclata de rire.  
\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était avec toi que j'avais une chance.  
Le jeune Novak sourit et lui tendit un t hirt et un jogging.  
\- Je pense que ceci devrait t'aller.  
\- Merci.  
Ils se changèrent chacun de leur coté, Dean dans la salle de bain et Castiel dans la chambre. Ce dernier était déjà installé dans le lit quand le blond revint. Il s'installa en silence, ne détachant pas son regard de l'invitant.  
\- Merci d'être là, Dean.  
Celui-ci se contenta de répondre par un petit sourire.  
\- Bonne nuit, Cas'.  
\- Bonne nuit, Dean.

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla le premier. Il observa Dean, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il passa quelques doigts sur le contour de ses lèvres puis remonta lentement autour de ses yeux. Le blond s'éveilla doucement.  
\- Mes excuses, Dean. Dit-il,en retirant sa main.  
\- C'est plus agréable que mon réveil habituel.  
Castiel sourit et Dean lui rendit son sourire.  
\- T'as cours à quelle heure ? Demanda celui-ci.  
\- 10h00. Et toi ?  
\- 9h00. On a le temps pour un petit dej'.  
Castiel l'observa quelques secondes, hésitant encore.  
\- J'aimerai que tu partages ta tarte avec moi Lâcha-t-il.  
\- Tu veux dire que...  
\- Oui,Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Le coeur de Dean s'était mis à battre plus rapidement.

\- Si tu es toujours d'accord. Précisa Castiel.

\- Putain,wé…

Le brun sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il caressa à nouveau son visage avant de se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser.

Dean passa ses mains autour de son corps et le plaqua tout contre lui. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt,caressant son dos.  
Castiel passa ses jambes autour de son corps et descendit sa bouche vers son cou. Dean poussa un soupir,fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation. Il remonta ses mains le long du dos et arriva à ses épaules d'où il agrippa le t shirt pour lui enlever. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux pour observer son amant torse nu.  
Il était plus musclé qu'il ne le pensait,même s'il était mince. Du bout des doigts,il frôla son torse en dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau.  
\- Dean...Souffla Castiel.  
Ledit Dean se releva un peu et enleva son t shirt. Le jeune Novak l'observa,les yeux un peu troubles et un sourire doux.  
Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers la bouche de l'autre pour un baiser brouillon mais plein de passion.  
D'un geste sûr mais délicat,Castiel le coucha à nouveau sur le matelas et Dean,pour la première fois de sa vie,laissa à un autre les commandes durant quelques instants.  
Le brun parcourut le cou et le torse du blond avec mille baisers. Il decendit peu à peu,ses baisers se transformant en petits coups de langue, et arriva au bord du jogging de Dean.  
\- Cas'… Murmura celui-ci.  
Il lui baissa lentement le survêtement et le sexe tendu de Dean apparut sous son boxer.  
\- Je te fais de l'effet ? Lui murmura Castiel,à l'oreille.  
\- Plus que tu ne penses.  
Le blond lui baissa à son tour son bas et découvrit que son amant était dans le même état que lui. Il sourit en déclarant.  
\- Apparement,c'est réciproque.  
Il enfouit sa main dans le sous vêtement de son amant qui gémit. Il prit fermement le membre de Cas' en main et commença de lents mouvements.  
Le jeune Novak se mordit la lèvre,fermant les yeux et Dean se dit que c'était l'image la plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
\- Ca fait si longtemps que j'entends parler de « Dean Winchester,le meilleur coup de toute l'unif' »… Souffla le brun.  
\- Et c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances ?  
Castiel sourit,ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Oui.  
Dean sourit à son tour et accéléra légèrement son mouvement. Son amant soupira fortement avant de descendre le boxer de son vis à vis. Il lui caressa doucement les fesses,faisant frisonner Dean,puis prit son sexe en main et calqua ses mouvements sur ceux du Winchester qui gémit.  
Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau et ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Peu à peu,ils accélèrerent et le blond tira le jeune Novak vers lui,pour qu'il se retrouve contre son corps.  
Bouche contre bouche et sexe contre sexe Dean avait du mal à garder pied et il s'accrocha au regard de Castiel qui lui semblait lointain.  
\- Dean,je… Je…  
Il comprit et accélera encore pour permettre à son amant de se libèrer. Celui-ci vint quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber sur Dean qu'il continua à masturber molement. Le blond jouit entre eux après quelques coups de main de Castiel qui se laissa aller sur le coté.  
Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants en silence puis Castiel rit.  
\- Je pense que nous avons raté l'heure pour le petit déjeuner.  
Le blond roula des yeux.  
\- Je m'en passerai pour cette fois. J'ai eu quelque chose de beaucoup mieux.  
Le jeune Novak se tourna vers lui,l'air sérieux.  
\- Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Vraiment,Cas'.  
Ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue.  
\- Peut-être que si on se dépêche,on pourra prendre un café sur la route.  
\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'un café…  
Il s'approcha et embrassa son amant goulument.  
\- Dean...Râla celui-ci en riant. On va être en retard.  
\- Et alors ?

Castiel s'installa dans l'auditoire,pour son premier cours de l'après-midi.  
Il sourit en repensant à la matinée passée avec Dean. Aucun des deux n'avaient voulu sortir du lit et il était passé 11h00 quand ils s'étaient levés. Ils avaient encore trainé et pris une longue douche ensemble.  
Avant de quitter l'appartement,il avait appellé l'hôpital qui lui avait annoncé que Mick avait quitté les soins intensifs et qu'il pouvait lui rendre visite en soirée. Il était soulagé et se sentait tellement heureux.  
\- Salut Cassie. Lui dit Balthazar,en s'installant à ses cotés. Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin.  
\- Bonjour. Non,j'étais…  
Il se sentit rougir et son cousin fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu étais ?  
\- J'étais avec Dean.  
Balthazar eut un rire.  
\- Dean Winchester était dans ton plumard ?  
\- Oui.  
Le blond leva les bras en signe de victoire.  
\- Gabriel me doit 50$ !  
Castiel soupira,désespéré,au moment où le professeur entra.

A 17h00,à la fin des cours,il sortit précipitamment pour rendre visite à Mick. Dean n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner,et il le comprenait,mais lui avait promis un hamburger pour le repas.  
Il venait de sortir du campus quand il croisa Gadriel.  
\- J'ai appris pour Mick. Lui dit-il. Tu as de nouvelles ?  
\- Je pars lui rendre visite maintenant. D'après les médecins,il n'est pas en danger.  
\- Super ! Gabriel et moi avon discuté : s'il ne peut pas vivre seul en sortant de l'hôpital,on peut l'accueillir chez nous.  
\- A la fraternité ? S'étonna Castiel.  
\- Oui...C'est pas un endroit très reposant mais tout est accessible au rez-de-chaussé et on est plusieurs en cas de problème.  
\- C'est très gentil à vous. Je lui transmettrai la proposition.

A l'hôpital,il eut la confirmation que tout allait guérir correctement même si son ex petit ami souffrait beaucoup. Sa visite ne dura pas longtemps,il transmit la proposition des KTG et Mick lui demanda à nouveau de ne pas contacter ses parents. 

A 18h00,il était de retour chez lui et travailla sur ses cours. A 20h00,on frappa à la porte et il ouvrit avec le sourire.  
\- Salut. Lui dit Dean,en tendant un paquet du fast food.  
Castiel lui arracha des mains,heureux de manger son plat favori. Il s'installa à table,sans un regard pour son petit ami.  
\- Moi aussi,ça me fait plaisir de te voir,Cas'.  
\- J'aime trop les hamburgers. Se justifia-t-il,en mordant dedans.  
Dean éclata de rire et s'installa à ses cotés. Ils mangèrent,ou plutot se goinfrèrent,en silence.  
Puis,le blond réclama la télévision,pour regarder le dernier épisode de Dr Sexy. Castiel ne connaissait pas cette série et accepta.  
Après 5 minutes,il soupirait déjà.  
\- Cette série est stupide,Dean.  
\- Quoi ?  
Le jeune Winchester parut scandalisé et Castiel retint un sourire.  
\- Ne critique pas Dr Sexy,ok ? Reprit-il. Cette série est parfaite ! Dr Sexy est parfait !  
\- Evidemment.  
\- Tu te moques de moi !  
\- Totalement.  
Dean haussa les épaules,boudeur, et se recroquevilla vers le bord du canapé.  
\- Est-ce que tu boudes ? Lui demanda Castiel.  
\- Wé !  
\- Tu restes ici cette nuit ?  
\- Bien-sûr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir :)**

 **Voici le 12éme chapitre (sur les 15) de cette histoire. J'espère que vous en appréciez l'histoire :)**  
 **Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux review du chapitre 11 mais je le ferai ce week end :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Dean se sentait bien. A la vérité,il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. A ses yeux,Cas' était parfait.  
Dans 3 jours,ça serait la St Valentin et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Un diner aux chandelles dans un restaurant chic n'était pas son style et sortir dans un bar n'était pas celui de son petit ami. Ils sortaient peu,se contentant de trainer dans l'appartement du jeune Novak. Dean y passait la plupart de son temps à présent,ne dormant presque plus chez lui. Ca ne faisait même à un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient déjà leur petite routine. Et le blond adorait ça.

Il allait entrer dans le local informatique quand il vit Mick,celui-ci avait encore des traces de son agression et se déplacer semblait lui faire souffrir.  
\- Hey,mec ! Ca va ? S'inquièta Dean.  
L'anglais se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que son teint pâle sous entendait le contraire.  
\- Tu vas où ? Lui demanda le Winchester,en lui prenant son sac.  
\- Droit fiscal… Au bout du couloir.  
Ils avancèrent en silence. Dean hésita puis se lança,ne sachant pas à qui d'autre poser la question.  
\- Est-ce que Cas' est branché St Valentin ?  
Mick le regarda quelques secondes,étonné,puis il secoua la tête.  
\- Non. Il n'aime pas ça.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je ne veux pas paraître désagréable mais peut-être devrais-tu poser ce genre de question à Gabriel ou Balthazar.  
Dean hocha la tête.  
\- Wé...Je ferai ça la prochaine fois,merci.  
Mick entra dans son local,après un petit signe,et le blond se rendit dans le sien.

Le jeune Winchester était affalé dans le canapé,regardant la télé d'un œil et Castiel cuisinant de l'autre,quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha immédiatement en voyant le nom de son frère s'afficher.  
\- Hey Sammy !  
\- Salut ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !  
\- Yale ?  
\- J'ai refusé.  
\- Quoi ? Tu as refusé Yale ?  
Le blond vit son petit ami se tourner vivement vers lui,l'air étonné.  
\- Je viens à Columbia.  
\- Tu es sérieux ?  
\- Oui… Tu es content,hein ? S'inquièta le plus jeune.  
\- Bien-sûr,Sammy. Mais tu voulais aller à Yale ou Stanford.  
\- Je sais mais j'ai bien aimé Columbia. Tu y es et j'ai l'impression d'y avoir déjà des amis.  
\- On y sera ensemble que pendant un an. On a assez d'argent pour t'envoyer où tu veux.  
\- Je veux Columbia,Dean. Je m'y sens bien et…  
\- Et ?  
\- Promets moi de ne pas te fâcher.  
Dean souffla,déjà exaspéré.  
\- Promis.  
\- Je voudrai rejoindre les KTG.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- Tu as promis de ne pas te fâcher !  
\- Je suis pas fâché.  
\- C'est ça….  
\- Bitch.  
\- Jerk !

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes. Quand Dean raccrocha,il se tourna immédiatement vers Castiel.  
\- Ton frère a embarqué le mien dans cette stupide fraternité !  
\- Sam veut rejoindre le Kappa Tau Gamma ?  
\- Wé ! C'est stupide,putain.  
\- Pas du tout,Dean. Souviens toi de la visite.  
\- Il est là pour étudier,pas pour faire la fête.  
\- Gabriel étudie la médecine et n'a jamais échoué à aucun examen. Gadriel est le meilleur étudiant de la section dr...  
\- Ca va,ça va. Le coupa Dean. J'ai compris.  
\- Laisse Sam faire ses propres choix. Même si tu ne les approuve pas.  
\- J'ai pas envie qu'il échoue.  
\- Fais lui confiance.  
Le blond hocha la tête et,sans réfléchir,enlaça son petit ami.  
\- Oh. Un calin. S'étonna Castiel.  
Dean sourit dans son cou. Il n'était pas très expensif,au contraire du jeune Novak qui aimait les caresses ou lui prendre la main,même en public.  
\- Oui,un calin. Soupira-t-il.

Ils étaient installés à la table,travaillant chacun ses cours,quand Castiel releva la tête.  
\- Dean ?  
\- Wé ?  
\- Est-ce que tu souhaites faire quelque chose de spécial pour le 14 ?  
\- La St Valentin ? C'est comme tu veux,Cas'.  
\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te prouver mon amour.  
\- On fera rien de spécial alors.  
\- Bien.  
Castiel se replongea dans ses notes mais Dean le regarda quelques instants,surpris et heureux. « Mon amour »...En se répétant ces mots,il se sentit le plus heureux des hommes.  
/

Castiel était à peine installé à la bibliothèque que Jo prit place à coté de lui,l'air désespérée.  
\- J'ai parlé à Crowley. Il ne veut rien changer pour le dossier,même si Benny est parti.  
\- Mais tu le fais seule,il ne peut pas te donner la même charge de travail.  
\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il ne veut rien savoir. Il nous rend la première correction demain et il m'a dit que je devrai faire en fonction de ça.  
\- J'en suis navré,Jo. Si je peux t'aider,je le ferai avec plaisir.  
\- Merci. Mais tu as déjà assez de boulot comme ça… Tu as pris toutes les options de ton cursus,je ne sais pas comment tu fais.  
\- C'est juste de l'organisation. Et j'ai plusieurs buts pour ma vie profesionnelle,je crois que ça aide beaucoup pour me motiver. C'est important d'avoir des projets.  
\- Tu sais que Dean n'a aucun projet pour après l'unif ?  
\- Il m'en a parlé,oui. Mais je suis certain qu'il trouvera sa voie. Il est doué,il peut devenir ce qu'il souhaite.  
Jo sourit.  
\- C'est beau l'amour.  
Castiel rougit et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.  
\- Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ?  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules.  
\- Aucun n'en vaut vraiment la peine.  
\- Même pas Benny ?  
\- Surtout pas Benny…

Ce soir là,Dean sortait avec Ash et d'autres amis. Castiel décida donc d'aller rendre visite à Gabriel. Ils ne s'étaient que croisé ces dernières semaines et il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui.  
Gadriel lui ouvrit la porte,l'air maussade.  
\- Il est dans le salon. Avec elle.  
Castiel fronça les sourcils et entra dans la pièce. Il y trouva son frère avachi sur le canapé,avec une jeune femme sur les genoux.  
\- Cassie ! S'exclama-t-il,souriant.  
Il se leva à demie et la jeune femme tomba dans le canapé.  
\- Attention à moi,doudou. Geigna-t-elle.  
\- Désolé,mon coeur.  
Elle lui sourit et il lui donna une petite pichinette.  
Castiel les regardait tour à tour,surpris. Etait-ce vraiment son frère qui se comportait de la sorte ?  
\- Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger. Dit le plus jeune des frères.  
\- Tu ne nous déranges jamais. Installe toi avec nous… Tu n'as pas encore eu la chance de faire la connaissance de Lisa. Lisa,je te présente mon frère Castiel. Cassie,voici Lisa ma petite amie.  
Celle-ci se leva et prit Castiel dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Doudou me parle très souvent de toi.  
Le brun resta les bras ballants.  
\- Je… Enchanté. Dit-il,d'un ton neutre.  
Ils s'installèrent et le silence se fit. Gabriel suggèra à Lisa d'aller leur chercher à boire et elle s'executa avec plaisir.  
\- Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Castiel,dès que la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.  
Gabriel haussa les épaules,l'air buté.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Poursuivit le brun.  
\- Et alors ? Elle est jolie !  
\- Depuis quand t'arrêtes-tu au physique ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde la trouve insupportable ? S'énerva Gabriel.  
\- Je pense que tu mérites mieux. Mais je respecte ton choix d'être avec elle.  
L'ainé se calma.  
\- C'est un peu tendu ici,à cause d'elle…  
\- Tu l'aimes ?  
\- Non. Mais...Je ne veux pas être seul. C'est…  
Mais Lisa arriva au même instant,bières à la main.  
\- Et voilà pour Doudou et son frère.  
Castiel retint un soupir.  
L'heure suivante fut un véritable calvaire mais il prit sur lui. Gabriel n'était pas heureux mais il était buté et ne se séparerait pas de Lisa s'il ne l'avait pa lui même décidé.

Le lendemain,le jeune Novak entrait dans l'amphithéâtre pour le cours d'économie quand Meg en sortit.  
\- Meg ? Le cours commence dans 5 min.  
\- Je sais,Clarence. Mais j'abandonne.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'en peux plus,je lâche économie… J'ai rendez-vous avec le doyen demain matin pour discuter de mes autres possibilités.  
\- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ?  
L'étudiante se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Le jeune Novak s'installa au premier rang,comme à son habitude. Quand Dean entra,ce dernier lui offrit un clin d'oeil et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Leur professeur les salua et commença la distribution des dossiers corrigés. Castiel remarqua soudainement qu'ils étaient peu nombreux Meg n'était donc pas la seule à avoir abandonné le cours.  
Crowley lui jeta son dossier,sans un regard. Castiel se mit à le parcourir.  
Tout,ou presque,était barré et contenait des annotations.


	13. Chapter 13

A la fin du cours d'économie, Dean descendit vers Castiel qui semblait furieux.  
\- Cas' ?  
\- Il n'a rien validé de ce qu'on a fait !  
\- Quoi ?  
Le brun lui tendit le dossier qu'il parcourut. Leur professeur avait barré presque chaque page en y ajoutant des remarques acerbes comme « Développement insuffisant », « Non pertinent » ou encore « Théorie fantasque ».  
Il se décomposa au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Crowley rejetait tout leur travail.  
\- Mr Winchester ?  
Dean releva la tête et vit que le responsable de la section économique l'attendait, entouré d'autres élèves de son cursus. Il les rejoignit et le responsable prit la parole.  
\- Le cours du professeur Crowley peut sembler difficile mais je souhaitais vous rappeler que pour valider votre année, vous devez réussir ce cours au même titre que la comptabilité et la fiscalité.  
Tous hochèrent la tête, l'air désespéré et l'homme les quitta.  
\- On est pas dans la merde. Dit l'un des étudiants.  
Et Dean ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Le reste des cours se passa mal et il décida de sècher la dernière heure. Il avait récupéré le dossier auprès de Castiel à la fin du cours d'économie et il le relisait à présent à la bibliothèque, la boule au ventre.  
-Dean ?  
Celui-ci releva la tête. L'ambiance de la bibliothèque avait changé et il comprit que quelques heures étaient passées.  
\- Wé ?  
Castiel s'installa à ses cotés et prit le dossier, ainsi que toutes les notes que Dean avaient faites  
\- Il est presque 22h00 et tu n'as même pas encore mangé.  
Le blond reprit les documents.  
\- J'ai pas faim.  
\- Dean…  
\- Je suis dans la merde, ok ? Si je réussis pas ce putain de dossier, mon année est foutue !  
\- On travaillera dessus dès demain, d'accord ?  
\- Si t'es pas là pour m'aider, casse toi.  
Il y eut un silence où ils se dévisagèrent.  
\- Très bien. Dit Castiel en se levant.  
A minuit, Dean se fit mettre dehors par la bibliothécaire. Il se rendit chez Cas' mais au moment de frapper, il hé jeune homme alla sûrement insister pour qu'il mange et se repose. Mais il y avait encore tant de travail à faire.

Le jeune Winchester n'était pas sujet au crise de panique mais cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas. Il s'imaginea râter le dossier et par extension son année. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre mais la réalité le frappait de plein fouet : Il n'y aurait que 25 % de réussite.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva épuisé à ses cours. Il les suivit d'un œil et fut soulagé quand son cours commun avec Castiel arriva.  
\- Hey Cas' !  
\- Dean. Répondit l'autre,plutôt froidement.  
\- Je suis content de te voir !  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage du brun, qui disparut quand il poursuivit.  
\- On pourra travailler sur le dossier cette après-midi. J'ai revu les…  
\- Bien-sûr, Dean. Tu m'excuses, je vais m'installer pour le cours.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la fin des cours à la bibliothèque jusqu'en début de soirée. Dean se sentait rassuré d'être en présence de Castiel, celui-ci semblait mieux gérer les choses que lui.  
\- Veux tu que nous commandons chinois et que nous regardons l'épisode de Dr Sexy ? L'épisode commence bientôt. Demande le brun.  
Dean secoua la tête.  
\- Je regarderai en replay sur internet. On devrait revoir la partie sur…  
\- Ca fait 4 heures qu'on travaille, Dean. Nous avons tout les deux besoin d'une pause.  
\- Tu comprends pas...Si on foire ce dossier, je rate l'année. Je peux pas me le permettre.  
\- Ce dossier est devenu une obsession pour toi, ce n'est pas sain.  
\- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? S'énerva Dean.  
\- Tu as d'autres cours à réussir ! Répondit Castiel, sur le même ton.

\- Mais c'est celui sur lequel je bosse maintenant !  
\- Tu ne peux...  
\- Vaut mieux que tu me laisses bosser seul tant que tu n'es pas motivé. Le coupa le blond.  
\- Tu me vires ?  
\- Wé.  
Castiel se leva et reprit ses affaires.  
\- Tu as oublié quelque chose, Dean. C'est que tu as aussi viré ton petit ami.

Dean avait compris qu'il avait clairement merdé avec Castiel la veille. Il avait été certainement trop loin avec le dossier mais il ressentait un sentiment d'urgence et de panique à ce sujet. Mais il était sûr qu'il avait fait du mal au jeune Novak et pour ça, il s'en voulait énormément. Son mauvais caractère l'avait emporté sur l'amour qu'il ressentait et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rattraper.  
Il se rendit sur le campus,plongé dans ses pensées, quand Jo l'apostropha avec un air furieux.  
\- Dis à ton pote que j'ai pas besoin de ses cadeaux.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Benny ! Il m'a envoyé des cadeaux de St Valentin !  
-Vraiment ?  
Dean en fut étonné. Il parlait de temps en temps à Benny au téléphone ou via Skype et son ami ne lui avait jamais sous entendu qu'il pensait toujours à Jo. Au contraire, il lui avait raconté avec moult détails ses nuits avec de nouvelles conquêtes.  
La jeune femme lui tendit un écrin à bijoux qui contenait des boucles d'oreille et un collier. Dean ne s'y connaisait pas en bijoux mais il était certain que ça valait très cher.  
\- C'est magnifique. Dit-il.  
Elle sourit tristement.  
\- Je lui avais dit que si un jour j'épousais un homme riche, je réclamerai ça en cadeau.  
\- Et il est devenu riche…  
\- Mais nous ne sommes pas marié.  
\- Il veut montrer qu'il tient à toi.  
\- C'est sa présence et ses excuses dont j'ai besoin, pas de bijoux à 2000$. Tu pourrais lui renvoyer de ma part ? Je n'ai pas son adresse.  
\- Bien-sûr. 

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses études, le jeune Winchester se rendit dans le bâtiment des arts de l'université. Il avait besoin de matériel pour réaliser l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit et savait qu'il pourrait en trouver là,ainsi que des conseils sans lesquels il ne pourrait s'en sortir.  
Il y travailla plusieurs heures, pour un résultat qu'il jugea médiocre. Mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et il avait besoin de parler à plusieurs personnes, dont Gabriel et Balthazar.

Castiel suivait passivement les cours ce matin là. Il repensait aux mots échangés avec Dean et ressentait à chaque fois un mélange de déception et de colère.  
Il l'avait su dès le début que ça allait mal se passer et qu'au final, ils perdraient tout tout les deux. Et ils n'avaient même pas tenu un mois.

Il ruminait encore lorsqu'il se rendit à la cafétaria. Il chercha du regard Balthazar mais celui-ci ne semblai pas être arrivé. Il se rendit à leur table habituelle et y trouva déjà un plateau avec un hamburger et des frites. Avec une enveloppe où il y était noté « Cas' ». Il l'ouvrit fébrilement. Elle contenait une carte pop en forme d'hamburger avec inscrit « Car j'ai besoin de te prouver mon amour. ». Castiel sourit, son coeur battant à tout rompre.  
Il chercha Dean du regard mais ne trouva que Balthazar qui se dirigeait vers la mit de coté la carte et accueillit son cousin.

Il s'installait à sa place habituelle pour le cours d'histoire quand il trouva à nouveau une enveloppe,cette fois sur sa chaise et en forme de coeur géant. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un coeur en 3 dimensions. « Veux-tu être mon Valentin ?»  
Castiel sourit et, même s'il savait que Dean n'était pas là, hocha la tête.

En rentrant chez lui, le jeune Novak se sentait bien mieux que le matin. Il voulait remercier Dean et avait décidé de lui rendre visite plus tard dans la soirée quand il vit une 3éme enveloppe accrochée à sa porte. Elle ne contenait qu'un simple papier « 20h00 chez moi. ». Il sourit et entra dans son appartement.

Il était presque 20h00 quand le jeune Novak arriva dans l'immeuble de l'invitant. Dès le bout du couloir, il sentit l'odeur du curry et se précipita. Le curry était sa saveur préférée et le blond ne le savait que trop bien.  
Il frappa à la porte du petit studio et Dean lui ouvrit avec un sourire.  
\- Cas'.  
\- Dean.  
Le nommé s'effaca pour le laisser entrer, une petite table basse -où tronait un imposant poulet curry- et deux cousins d'assise prenaient le peu d'espace disponible. Plusieurs bougies étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, l'éclairant faiblement.  
\- Bienvenue...Lui souffla le blond.  
\- C'est magnifique. Tu t'es surpassé.  
\- Je voulais me faire pardonnerpour mon comportement. J'ai été un sale con.  
Castiel hocha la tête et Dean ricana tristement.  
-Tu es censé me dire « Ce n'est pas important, Dean » Reprit-il.  
\- Pourtant ça l'est.  
\- Je sais…  
Puis, Dean sourit tendrement et reprit.  
\- Tu veux manger ?

Ils s'installèrent et restérent en silence quelques instants alors qu'ils dégustaient le plat. Puis Dean posa ses couverts et releva les yeux. Il sembla hésiter et son regard accrocha celui de Castiel.  
\- Je voulais...Je voulais te dire. Je… Je t'aime.  
Castiel resta bouche bée quelques instants, surpris et heureux. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il aurait droit à ces mots. Le jeune Winchester baissa les yeux et fouilla sa poche avant d'en sortir un morceau de papier froissé.  
\- J'ai préparé un truc. Reprit-il. Pour te dire que tu comptes pour moi mais je crois pas que … Putain, i mois je voulais juste te baiser et maintenant… Maintenant, tu es ma famille. T'es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Je veux que tu sois bien avec moi, je fais des efforts.  
Il inspira profondément et Castiel tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne.  
\- Dean, je…  
\- Je sais que t'aimerais que je sois romantique. Alors me casse pas dans mon élan.  
Mais Castiel s'approcha et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu es parfait comme tu es, Dean.  
Le blond secoua la tête.  
\- C'est faux. Dit-il, avant que Cas' n'appuie plus fort son doigt, pour le faire taire.  
\- Tu l'es pour moi. Je me sens à ma place grâce à toi.  
Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement au début. Puis Dean l'approcha contre lui et le baiser devint fébrile.  
\- Il y a un dessert...Chuchota ce dernier.  
\- Plus tard.

Ils se levèrent à moitié pour s'effondrer dans le lit, quelques dizaines de centimètres plus loin. Dean passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant et caressa sa peau. Le brun descendit ses baisers sur son cou et son amant soupira d'aise.  
Peu à peu, les vêtements disparurent et ils furent peau contre peau. Ils prenaient leur temps, comme toujours : Dean donnait des petits baisers le long du torse de son amant qui se colla un peu plus contre lui, en le caressant langoureusement.  
Le blond descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son sexe qu'il embrassa doucement avant de le prendre en bouche, Castiel hoqueta de surprise et de plaisir. Il s'accrocha à ses cheveux, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas imposer de mouvement. Puis il sentit le doigt de Dean entrer en lui, suivi rapidement d'un deuxième, et il écarta les jambes.  
Son amant remonta pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, bougeant ses doigts en lui. Le brun l'entoura de ses jambes et se mouva en même rythme que ses doigts.  
\- Dean… Gémit le brun.  
\- Tu me supplies ? Se moqua l'autre.  
\- Bien sûr que non...Assbutt.  
Il lui prit son sexe en main et le masturbait lentement alors que le blond se cambra. Dean fouilla la table de nuit de sa main libre et en resorti un préservatif.  
\- Je t'emmène au septième ciel, mon ange ?  
Castiel eut un petit rire, fermant les yeux alors que son amant bougeait plus fermement ses doigts.  
\- C'est sûrement ta pire phrase d'approche.  
\- C'est ma préférée.  
Dean retira ses doigts et lentement le pénétra après avoir enfilé le préservatif. Castiel se crispa légérement mais lui sourit.  
\- Je t'aime, Dean Winchester.  
\- Je t'aime, Cas'.  
Dean l'embrassa alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir et lui souleva légèrement les amant gémit et se masturba au rythme des vas et vient, les paupières closes.  
Le blond accélera, dans des gestes brusques, alors que Castiel gemissait plus fortement. Celui-ci se tendit quand il sentit que son amant butait sur sa protaste  
\- Encore… Réclama-t-il, en s'accrochant à ses épaules.  
Dean lui sourit et recommença. Castiel se sentait à bout et il accélera son propre mouvement sur son sexe pour se libèrer. Il se laissa retomber, pris par l'orgasme, et sentit Dean continuer à bouger en lui.  
Il était encore dans les vapes quand son amant se tendit de plaisir et se retira. 

Ils étaient serrés dans le lit de Dean mais Castiel n'aurait bougé pour rien au ferma les yeux, se sentant en paix et savourant ce bien-être. Puis l'estomac de Dean gargouilla et il sourit.  
\- Désolé… Dit le blond.  
\- C'est l'heure du dessert, je suppose.  
-Wé. Tarte aux pommes.  
\- Une tarte. Quelle surprise. Se moqua-t-il.  
\- La ferme...T'en veux ?  
Castiel franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de la bouche de Dean et l'embrassa.  
\- Je prends ça comme un « oui ».  
Le brun le regarda pareseusement se lever et servir deux parts de tarte. Mais il n'en vit pas plus car il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean soupira en jetant un œil au calendrier qui indiquait le 19 avril.  
Plus de deux mois que Castiel et lui faisaient une « pause ». Il ne se souvenait plus comment la conversation avait démarré après cette soirée tellement parfaite mais la douleur ne lui rappellait que trop bien la décision. La distance faisait du bien à leur travail ils étaient plus concentré et plus sereins. Mais tout les jour,Cas' lui manquait. Ils ne se voyaient plus qu'à la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur le dossier ou en classe où ils ne faisaient que se croiser.  
Il prit son courrier et il sourit en voyant un courrier de l'entreprise où Benny travaillait. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y trouva un chèque de 2000$. Il se promit d'envoyer la somme à Sam le jour même.

Il avait à peine fait un pas sur le campus qu'il y croisa Gabriel. Même si ce dernier était toujours aussi casse-pied,ils avaient appris à s'apprécier.  
\- Tu pourrais nous aider à la soirée de ce soir ? Demanda le président des KTG. Il y aura foule et on est pas certain de gérer.  
\- Wé,bien-sûr. Est-ce que Cas' sera là ?

\- Il a promis de passer une petite heure.  
\- Oh… Ok. Dit-il,un peu déçu.  
Gabriel n'ajouta rien mais lui tendit un bonbon.  
Il rejoignit Ash et Jo à la bibliothèque,en pleine discussion. Quand le jeune Winchester arriva,ils se turent. Il les dévisagea tour à tour.  
\- C'est quoi le problème ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Quelles sont les intentions de Bobby envers ma mère ? Demanda très sérieusement Jo.  
Dean ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.  
\- « Les intentions de Bobby envers ma mère ». Tu vis dans quel siècle ?  
\- Je suis sérieuse,Winchester !  
Elle le menaça du doigt et il avoua.  
\- Je crois qu'il a le beguin pour elle.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
\- Yep.  
Jo sourit,l'air satisfaite.

Ce midi là,il prit sa pause seul mais il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Castiel,seul lui aussi,avec son plateau et son éternel air perdu.  
Il lui fit signe avant de s'en rendre compte et le brun s'approcha de lui.  
\- Dean.  
\- Cas'…  
Celui-ci resta debout à coté de la table.  
\- Tu peux te joindre à moi si tu veux.  
Le Novak hocha la tête et s'installa.  
\- Il est rare que tu sois seul. Généralement,le vendredi midi tu…  
Il se tut et rougit puis porta son attention sur sa nourriture.  
\- Tu me stalkes ? Demanda-t-il,un peu moqueur.  
\- Je n'aurai pas utilisé cette expression.  
Dean sourit puis désigna une table légèrement en retrait,au bout de leur rangée.  
\- C'est ta table préférée. Sauf quand tu es avec Gabriel. Là,vous vous mettez devant.  
Castiel eut un petit sourire.  
\- Gabriel aime être près du buffet.  
\- Ca m'étonne pas de lui.  
Il y eut un flottement puis Castiel accrocha son regard.  
\- Tu me manques,Dean.  
\- Je suis un putain d'égoïste à être heureux de l'entendre.  
Le brun pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté,signe d'incompréhension.  
\- Tu me manques aussi,Cas'. Développa le blond.

L'autre hocha la tête,l'air satisfait,et ils mangèrent en silence.

Exceptionnelement,la soirée des KTG était ouverte à tous. Cela arrivait seulement quelques fois par an et de ce fait,les 3/4 de l'université s'y trouvait. Mais Dean n'était pas débordé de travail,les membres de la fraternité étaient bien organisés. De temps en temps,Gabriel lui demandait de récupérer des chips ou des boissons en hauteur et le Winchester passait le quart d'heure suivant à se moquer de lui.  
Il passait une bonne soirée,jusqu'à ce que Gabriel lui demande de prendre un tonneau de bière dans la réserve de la cuisine. C'était une minuscule pièce,presque un placard,où les KTG entreposaient la nourriture et les boisons.  
Dean avait le tonneau dans les mains et se tourna vers la porte pour sortir quand Lisa apparut et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
\- Dean… Dit-elle suavement.  
\- Lisa...T'es devant la porte.  
-Bien-sûr.  
Elle enleva son chemisier et le lança par terre.  
\- Si tu me veux,c'est maintenant.  
Il s'approcha et elle sourit.  
\- C'est assez lourd,si tu pouvais dégager de mon chemin.  
Son sourire s'affaisa et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.  
\- Tu n'auras jamais une autre fille comme moi,tu le sais.  
\- Et j'en suis très heureux.  
\- Prends moi ou fais de moi ton ennemie.  
Dean soupira.  
\- Bouge de là,putain.  
Elle arracha le bas de sa jupe et décoiffa légèrement ses cheveux,gestes dont Dean ne comprit la portée que plus tard,et sortit en trombe de la mini-pièce. Le blond la suivit d'à peine quelques secondes et la trouva dans les bras de Gadriel,sanglotant.  
\- Il m'a emmené dans la réserve et a voulu me...Il a voulu abuser de moi.  
\- Quoi ? S'indigna le Winchester.  
Il posa le tonneau et s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Recule. Lui dit Gadriel,menaçant.  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas la croire,putain !  
Lisa se cacha derrière le vice président et Dean vit rouge.  
\- T'es qu'une petite salope! Lui cracha-t-il. Je veux pas de toi et tu…  
\- Recule de 3 pas,Dean. Lui dit Gadriel.  
\- Tu la crois ? Putain,c'est une blague ?  
Deux membres des KTG entrèrent et Gadriel les apostropha.  
\- Emmenez Dean dans la chambre de Gabriel. Il ne doit pas en sortir.

Dean tournait en rond depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge à peine une demie heure s'étaient passée. Il s'installa sur le lit,pour réfléchir.

Il était dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Gadriel avait surement apellé la police qui débarquerait d'un instant à l'autre et le jeune homme se mit à espèrer très fort qu'ils ne contactent pas Bobby. Il se souvint de la rentrée de sa première année : Juste avant qu'il ne monte dans le bus pour l'université,Bobby l'avait serré contre lui en lui disant « Ne fais pas l'idiot,gamin. Reste loin des emmerdes.». Il ne pouvait – voulait – pas le décevoir,ainsi que Sam.  
Puis son regard tomba sur la photo de la famille Novak,la même que celle dans la chambre de Castiel, et le blond la prit contre lui.  
\- Putain...Cas'…  
Castiel devait déjà être au courant. Il devait déjà penser qu'il était un violeur. Il devait déjà le détester.  
Il ferma les yeux,tentant de contrôler sa respiration devenue saccadée,quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un policier et Gabriel entrèrent et il se leva.  
\- Monsieur Winchester,asseyez vous. Lui demanda l'homme de loi.  
Ce dernier et le jeune Novak s'installèrent sur le bureau alors que Dean se posa à nouveau sur le lit.  
\- Mlle Braeden nous a déjà parlé. C'est à votre tour.  
\- C'est elle qui est venue. J'étais dans le débarras et elle est entrée en disant qu'elle voulait coucher avec moi et elle a enlevé son haut. Je lui ai dit non et elle a inventé ce truc. Putain… Je…  
Il inspira et se tourna vers Gabriel.  
\- Je l'aurai jamais touché,Gabriel.  
Ce dernier hocha la tête,expression fermée, et le policier passa son regard de l'un à l'autre.  
\- Gabriel ? Je dois savoir quelque chose ?  
\- Lisa est ma petite amie.  
\- Tu n'es pas censé être là ! Sortons ! Monsieur Winchester,je dois interroger des témoins mais je reviendrais.  
Ils allaient franchir la porte quand Dean interpella Gabriel.  
\- Gaby… Est-ce que tu peux… Est-ce que tu peux dire à Cas' que j'ai rien fait ? Que jamais,je n'aurai…  
Mais l'autre sortit,sans un regard. 

Il était à présent assis par terre,recroquevillé sur lui même, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'eut pas le courage de relever la tête.  
\- Dean ? Lui dit la voix de Castiel.  
Le jeune Winchester se redressa.  
\- Cas' ?  
Il essaya de se relever mais ses muscles ne lui repondaient plus. Il se contenta de ramper jusqu'au jeune Novak et de serrer ses jambes contre lui.  
\- Je l'ai pas touché,Cas'. Tu dois me croire. Jamais je ferai ça,je suis innocent. Cas',tu dois me…  
\- Je le sais,Dean.  
Il s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur.  
\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais innocent. Reprit-il. Et ils le savent tous maintenant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Comment aurais-tu pu abuser d'elle avec un tonneau à bière en main ? Face à cette incohérence,elle a avoué avoir menti.  
\- Putain… Lâcha-t-il,soulagé.  
Castiel le serra contre lui et Dean s'accrocha.  
\- Veux-tu venir chez moi cette nuit ? Proposa le brun,après quelques minutes de silence.  
\- Et notre pause ?  
\- On pourrait faire une pause,juste pour ce soir.  
\- Une pause dans la pause...Ca me va.  
Le Novak l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe.  
\- Je vais voir Gabriel quelques minutes et nous rentrons ?  
\- OK...Je t'attends ici.

Castiel quitta la chambre,soulagé d'avoir vu Dean. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé,où la fête battait son plein,et sortit dans le jardin. Il les chercha des yeux et trouva Balthazar qui lui fit un rapide signe.  
Son cousin était assis dans l'herbe,adossé à un arbre. C'est seulement quand il fut à un mètre qu'il vit Gabriel,allongé sur l'herbe.  
\- Cassie. Dit ce dernier,d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Je sui là,Gabriel.  
Il s'asseya à son tour et tout trois restèrent en silence.  
\- Il faut que tu te bouges. Dit durement Balthazar à Gabriel. Tu fais n'importe quoi depuis que Kali t'a quitté.  
\- Lisa est…  
\- Une connasse. Tout le monde le savait,toi y compris. Mais elle n'est pas responsable des problèmes avec les KTG et ton examen raté.  
\- De quoi parle-t-il ? S'exclama Castiel,surpris.  
Gabriel se redressa à demi et se tourna vers son frère.  
\- Rien de grave.  
\- Tu n'as rien dit ? S'énerva le français. C'est ton frère !  
\- Il a ses problèmes ! Se défendit Gabriel.  
\- Ca suffit. Ordonna Castiel. J'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
Il y eut un silence et Gabriel expliqua.  
\- On a eut des plaintes concernant le comportement des nouveaux KTG. Et … Gadriel et moi,on est un peu en froid à cause de ça.  
\- Et ton examen ?  
\- Anatomie… Je vais le repasser,c'est pas dramatique.  
\- Gabriel,tu dois me parler en cas de problème.  
\- C'est moi le grand frère.  
\- On est une famille…  
Il se tourna vers Balthazar et reprit.  
\- Tout les 3. On doit se soutenir.  
Gabriel se redressa et serra son petit frère contre lui. Celui-ci tendit la main vers Balthazar qui soupira.  
\- Vous êtes chiants avec vos moments de gonzesses… Dit ce dernier.  
Mais il s'approcha et les serra contre lui.

Quand Castiel remonta,Dean regardait les photos du grand tableau dans la chambre de son frère. Il semblait calme et souriait.  
\- Dean.  
Celui ci se tourna vers lui et son sourire s'aggrandit.  
\- Cas'. Je regardais les photos...C'est Kali ? Demanda-t-il,en désignant la jeune femme.  
Castiel s'approcha pour jeter un œil à la photo de l'ancien couple et confirma.  
\- Elle est vraiment très belle. Jugea le blond.  
Le jeune Novak hocha la tête en regardant la photo Gabriel semblait si heureux avec la jeune femme,la différence était flagrante avec ses derniers mois. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour l'aider à s'en sortir ?

\- Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai dit qu'elle est belle ?

La question de Dean le sortit de ses pensées et il lui sourit.  
\- Non,tu as raison...Je pensais à la peine de Gabriel.  
\- Il a pas mal morflé ces derniers mois … Il va faire quoi avec Lisa ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je lui en parlerai. Mais pas ce soir.  
Dean sourit.  
\- Chez toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui.  
Castiel lui prit la main et ils descendirent.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'appartement du Novak. Mais au moment de passer le seuil,Dean prit une grande inspiration et Castiel s'en inquièta.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Wé,c'est…  
Le blond rougit et l'inquiétude se transforma en perplexité.  
\- J'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison pour quelques heures.  
Le coeur de Castiel se tordit : il était heureux d'entendre que Dean considérait son appartement comme le sien mais il n'y resterait que jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et à nouveau,le lieux serait vide et froid.  
\- Peut-être devrait-on mettre fin à notre pause.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Celle de notre relation.

\- Vivons cette nuit,on en rediscutera après.  
\- Tu dev…  
Mais le Winchester le fit taire d'un baiser.

Ils avancèrent à l'aveugle dans l'appartement,leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas. Arrivés au pied du lit,ils s'y laissèrent tomber.  
Avec des mouvements fébriles,ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement sans cesser de s'embrasser. Puis,peu à peu,leurs mouvements ralentirent et ils commencèrent à profiter du corps de l'autre. Castiel embrassait le cou de Dean,son corps contre le sien, alors que ce dernier caressait sensuellement sa peau.  
\- Cas' ?  
\- Hmm…  
\- J'aimerai…  
\- 1er tiroir,comme toujours.  
\- Je voudrai que c'est toi qui...Enfin,je voudrai que tu me…  
Castiel releva le visage,pas certain de comprendre, et remarqua que Dean était cramoisi.  
\- Je voudrai que c'est toi qui le fasses. Reprit ce dernier.  
\- Oh.  
Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps quand il comprit. Il en avait envie,plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.  
\- Tu veux ? Demanda Dean,l'air un peu inquiet.  
\- Oui. Ca sera ta première fois,n'est-ce pas ?  
Le blond hocha la tête et Castiel lui caressa doucement ses cheveux.  
\- J'irai le plus délicatement possible.  
\- Je te fais confiance,Cas'.  
Celui-ci l'embrassa langoureusement,caressant son corps. Puis,il le lâcha un peu et ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant dont il s'enduit les doigts.  
Lentement,il insèra un doigt en Dean qui se tendit.  
\- Tu dois te détendre,Dean.  
\- Putain,facile à dire…  
Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Dean lui rendit une mi grimace mi sourire.  
Le brun prit son temps. Il fut attentif à chaque mouvement,soupir et soubresaut de son amant. Peu à peu,il mit en lui un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Son amant se tendit,fermant les yeux en poussant de longs soupirs.  
Il commença à bouger plus rapidement ses doigts et le Winchester se mit à se tortiller dans tout les sens.  
\- Putain… Dit ce dernier.  
\- Je t'ai fait mal ?  
\- Nan,au contraire…  
Castiel l'embrassa sur la joue et continua ses mouvements. Il sentit le corps de Dean se détendre complètement alors que ce dernier poussait des soupirs de plus en plus sonores.  
Le jeune Novak retira ses doigts et enfila un préservatif. Il se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et le pénétra lentement,avec patience. Dean s'accrocha à ses épaules,grimaçant,et le brun l'embrassa langoureusement.  
Quand il fut entièrement en lui,il s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.  
\- Dean ?

\- Ca va. Juste… J'aurai voulu que ça soit plus excitant pour toi.  
Castiel sourit.  
\- Ca l'est énormément pourtant.  
Dean l'entoura de ses jambes et bougea légèrement. Le brun le laissa choisir son rythme et bientôt,il accèlera.  
Peu à peu,Castiel sentit le plaisir l'envahir et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas imposer un rythme plus rapide.  
Il sentait la sueur sur le corps de Dean,son erection contre sa prit son sexe et le masturba alors que son amant accelera ses mouvements. Castiel le sentit au bord de l'orgasme et accelera son mouvement de poignet.  
\- Cas'...Dit-il,en éjaculant dans sa main.  
Il se laissa tomber et doucement,Castiel se retira. Son sexe était encore tendu mais il enleva son préservatif et se masturba pour atteindre la jouissance. Dean le regardait d'un œil vitreux avant de commencer d'une voix pateuse.  
\- Tu aurais du…  
\- Repose toi.  
Il l'embrassa,alors que le plaisir le saisisait, et se laissa tomber aux cotés de son amant.

Castiel ouvrit un œil et trouva le lit vide. Il ressentit une pointe de tristesse mais entendit le bruit de la cafetière et il sourit. Dean et son éternel café…  
Il se leva et enfila un t shirt et un vieux jogging et se rendit dans la pièce à vivre. Le blond mettait la table du petit déjeuner en sifflotant.  
\- Bonjour Dean.  
\- Salut Cas'.  
Le Winchester s'approcha et l'embrassa goulument.  
\- J'ai trouvé de la tarte dans ton dit-il.  
Le brun rougit et baissa les yeux.  
\- Cas' ?  
\- Je...Chaque semaine j'en achète. Au cas où tu viendrais.  
\- Cas'…  
\- Je suis stupide.  
\- Non…Non.  
Dean l'embrassa à nouveau et il le serra contre lui.  
\- Le temps est interminable sans toi. Se confia le jeune Novak.  
\- J'y ai réfléchi. On pourrait s'accorder 24 heures tout les week-end pour juste toi et moi. Et le reste du temps,on ferait comme maintenant.  
Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir : 24 heures par semaine était évidemment très insuffisant. Mais beaucoup mieux que rien du tout. Reprendre leur relation était impossible pour le moment : leurs vies scolaire et sentimentale se mélangeraient et rien de bon n'en sortirait. Il ne restait que 4 semaines avant la présentation du dossier mais avoir ses quelques heures leur ferait du bien.  
\- C'est une très bonne idée,Dean…  
Il regarda l'horloge.  
\- Tu es à moi jusque demain 08h40.  
Dean sourit.  
\- Tu es un tricheur,Cas'. Tu oublies cette nuit.  
\- Cette nuit ne compte pas. C'était pour te réconforter.  
Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais on sonna à la porte.  
Castiel retint un roulement d'yeux : Dean et lui n'avaient que 24 heures et on venait déjà les déranger dans leur bulle.  
Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Gadriel.  
\- Salut. Lui dit celui-ci. Est ce que je pourrait te parler ?  
\- Bonjour Gadriel. Bien-sûr.  
Le visiteur entra et salua Dean d'un geste et ajouta :  
\- Désolé pour hier. On était obligé d'agir comme on l'a fait.  
\- T'inquiète,mec. Je comprends.  
Gadriel hocha la tête et ils restèrent en silence. Il semblait hésitant à parler et Cas' observa Dean qui haussa les épaules.  
\- Gadriel ? Dit enfin le Novak. Tu voulais me parler ?  
\- Oui...Euh…  
\- Je peux vous laisser si tu veux. Proposa Dean.  
\- Non,non. Tu pourras peut-être m'aider aussi.  
Il se tortilla sur un pied puis prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Je voulais savoir...Comment as-tu su que tu étais gay ?  
Castiel le dévisagea quelques instants avant de répondre.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été attiré par aucune femme. Et lors de mon adolescence,je pensais aux autres garçons.  
\- Ah.  
\- Il y a un gars qui t'attire ? Intervint Dean.  
\- Je crois… Je… Quand je le vois,j'ai envie de le toucher et l'embrasser. Je...Je fais parfois des rêves.  
\- Des rêves ? Demanda Castiel,perplexe.  
Le Winchester roula des yeux.  
\- Des rêves,Cas'. Des rêves !  
\- Oh… Des rêves.  
Gadriel leur sourit un peu avant de déclarer :  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrai juste être à l'aise, être proche de lui.  
\- T'es amoureux. Lâcha Dean.  
\- Non,je …  
Il ferma les yeux,semblant perdu, et Castiel posa la main sur son épaule.  
\- Tu dois savoir qui tu es avant toute chose. Il y a autant d'orientation sexuelle que de personne. Toi seul à la réponse.  
Gadriel hocha la tête,pensif.  
\- C'est pas vraiment différent d'avec les nanas. Expliqua Dean. Si tu as du désir,tes gestes viendront tout seul.  
\- Je ne veux pas le décevoir.  
Le Winchester jeta un œil à son petit ami avant de reprendre.  
\- Cas' sera pas d'accord avec moi mais je crois que tu devrais voir ailleurs. Tenter des expériences.  
\- Evidemment que je ne suis pas d'accord. Dit le brun. Ca ne marche que si tu as des sentiments.  
\- Désir et amour,c'est pas pareil.  
\- Je te désire car je t'aime.  
\- Pas au début.  
\- Tu ne me désires plus ?  
\- Bien-sûr que si !  
Gadriel leur sourit.  
\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvé,vous deux.

Dimanche,08h39. Dean enfilait sa veste,sur le pas de la porte.  
\- Vendredi soir,j'aurai voulu avoir plus d'expérience. Lâcha-t-il,en baissant les yeux.  
Castiel soupira et secoua la tête. Il savait que cette confession coutait cher à son amant mais il n'était évidemment pas d'accord.  
-Et moi je suis heureux que tu m'ais fait confiance.  
Dean l'embrassa.  
\- J't'aime,Cas'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir !**  
 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fan fic'. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et vous remercie de votre lecture et de vos review :) Il n'est pas exclu qu'il y ait une suite dans un avenir plus ou moins lointain.**  
 **J'ai commencé l'écriture d'une nouvelle fan fic' à chapitres : un UA!Star Trek Destiel :) J'espère commencer à la publier en juin (oui c'est dans très longtemps ^^)**

 **Merci pour tout**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Crowley,tout sourire,distribuait la correction du deuxième brouillon. Il ne restait que 7 jours avant avant la remise du dossier et la présentation.  
Dean inspira profondément quand il vit leur professeur remettre le travail à Castiel. Il vit nettement le brun froncer les sourcils en parcourant le dossier. Sa respiration devint saccadée et il essaya de se calmer.  
Il régnait une certaine agitation lors de la distribution des dossiers,et des remarques acerbes, et Dean en profita pour descendre et s'installer à coté de Cas'.  
Il lui arracha leur travail des mains et le feuilleta.  
\- Il n'y a rien. Lui précisa le Novak.  
Toutes les feuilles étaient telles qu'elles avaient été remises,sans aucune annotation.  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
\- Vous pouvez partir. Dit l'enseignant,d'une voix sonore. Ne soyez pas en retard le jour de votre présentation.  
D'un même mouvement,ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau professoral. Jo s'y tenait déjà,dossier serré contre elle.  
\- J'ai un cours dans moins de 10 minutes. Leur dit de but en blanc Crowley quand il revint.  
\- Vous n'avez pas corrigé mon dossier ! Lui dit Jo.  
\- Bien-sûr que si. De même que pour Novak et Winchester.  
\- Alors quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.  
\- Il semble que vous serez dans les 25 % de réussite… Maintenant,dégagez.

Dean,Castiel et Jo étaient attablés à la cafétéria pour parcourir leurs dossiers.  
\- Félicitation,Jo. Dit Castiel. Ton dossier est parfait. Je ne sais pas comment tu y es arrivée seule.  
\- Benny m'a aidé. Il m'a envoyé pleins de documents.

Dean resta silencieux. Lors de leurs conversations téléphoniques,Benny lui parlait de son travail et des jeunes femmes avec qui il sortait parfois mais jamais il n'avait mentionné ci semblait être passé à autre chose,même si elle n'avait personne de sérieux, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son ami.  
La jeune femme resta avec eux presque une heure puis les quitta. Dean et Cas' restèrent en silence quelques instants,se dévorant des yeux. Puis le brun se leva.  
\- Mon cours d'histoire commence dans 5 minutes. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Okay...On se voit jeudi soir ?  
\- Oui. Viens à l'appartement,nous aurons plus d'aisance pour préparer la présentation.  
\- Je ramène la bouffe ?  
\- Dean,nous devons encore travailler sérieusement.  
\- Des burgers.  
\- Très bien.

Dean sommeillait encore,en ce vendredi matin,quand il fut secouer sans ménagement.  
\- Tu vas être en retard. Lui dit la voix de Castiel.  
Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et son regard s'attarda sur son amant qui boutonnait à présent sa chemise.  
\- T'as préparé le petit dej' ?  
\- Non.  
Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire et traîna dans le lit alors que l'autre finissait de s'habiller. Quand celui-ci s'approcha,il le tira par le bras et le fit tomber sur lui.  
\- Dean Winchester ! Râla Castiel.  
\- C'est moi.  
\- Comment allons-nous nous en sortir l'an prochain si tu fais ça chaque matin ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oh,j'ai oublié de t'en parler. J'aimerai que tu vives ici avec moi à partir de la rentrée.  
Dean éclata de rire : amusé par la maladresse de Castiel mais aussi pour masquer sa gêne. Son petit ami lui proposait de passer une étape importante. Mais avant que son cerveau ne se mit à cogiter,il répondit.  
\- D'accord.  
Le jeune Novak sourit,un de ses sourires enfantins et naïfs qu'il adorait par dessus tout,et il se dit que c'était la bonne décision.

Il restait 3 jours avant leur présentation,Dean et Castiel avaient répétés plusieurs fois et étaient prêts. Peu à peu,ils reprenaient leur relation même si l'approche des examens les empêchaient de s'aimer comme ils le souhaitaient.

Dean fut convoqué par son directeur de section et il s'y rendit anxieux. Jamais il n'avait eu de rendez-vous avec lui.  
\- Bonjour Mr Winchester. Lui dit le directeur,un sourire aux lèvres. Installez vous,je souhaiterai vous parler.  
Le blond prit place,après l'avoir salué,et attendit la suite.  
\- Je souhaite être sincère avec vous : votre travail cette année m'a ébahi. Vous êtes passé de notes moyennes à la quasi excellence. Vos professeur pensent que les examens ne seront qu'une formalité.  
Dean sourit,un peu mal à l'aise mais heureux.  
\- Vous serez donc certainement en dernière année à la rentrée et je souhaiterai que vous me parliez de vos projets professionnels.  
\- Mes projets professionnels ?  
\- Oui. Avez-vous trouvé un employeur qui serait susceptible de vous proposer un poste qui vous intéresse ?  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Je peux évidemment vous aider. Dans quel secteur souhaitez-vous travailler ?  
\- Je …  
Quand le blond entra à l'appartement du jeune Novak,il laissa tomber une pile de documentations sur la table. Castiel le regarda,perplexe.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ma possible vie professionnelle. Répondit,désemparé,Dean.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- J'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur de ma section. Il voulait parler de mes projets et quand il a découvert que j'en avais aucun… J'ai eu droit à tout ça.  
\- Et as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Nan… Putain,je me casse le cul depuis des années pour avoir ce diplôme et je ne saurai même pas quoi en faire.  
Castiel le prit par les bras.  
\- Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir projeté toute ta vie.  
\- Dit celui qui a prévu chaque étape pour devenir gouverneur.  
\- Nous sommes différents,Dean. Et je suis certain que tu trouveras ta voie en temps voulu.  
\- Je l'espère…

Ce soir là,Castiel décida qu'ils méritaient une soirée sans étude et le chouchouta plus que de raison. Dean ne dit rien mais lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils firent l'amour tendrement et tandis que le jeune Novak s'endormait contre lui,il se décida à mettre cette interrogation en suspens pour se concentrer sur le temps présent.

Dean s'installa à la cafétéria,une assiette débordante de spaghettis bolognaises. La présentation du dossier était prévu pour le lendemain et il avait décidé de prendre des forces. Il fut vite rejoint par Ash et Kevin.  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien puis Kevin donna un coup de coude à son cousin.  
\- Non… Murmura celui-ci. Il ne veut pas le savoir.  
Dean roula des yeux avant de demander ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Eh bien… Commença Ash. C'est à propos de Lisa Braeden.  
Le blond se tendit mais fit signe de continuer.  
\- Kev' connaît une fille qui est dans sa classe de psycho' et …  
\- Mec,mon cours commence dans 30 minutes.  
\- Lisa quitte Columbia.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Elle a raté tout ses examens du premier semestre et elle n'a jamais rendu aucun devoir. Expliqua Kevin. Son directeur de section est furieux. Elle a décidé de partir. D'après elle,elle serait admise à Harvard en marketing.

Dean resta quelques instants abasourdis. « Soulager » était faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.  
\- C'est sûr et certain ?  
\- Elle a quitté son appartement hier soir.  
Et la seule réaction de Dean fut d'éclater de rire.

Dean remettait correctement la cravate de Castiel. Celui-ci paraissait calme mais le blond savait que sous cet air impassible,le cerveau de son petit ami tournait à vive allure.  
Il jeta un œil à la porte par laquelle un duo d'étudiants étaient passés presque 30 min auparavant.  
\- C'est bientôt notre tour. Dit le jeune Novak.  
\- Wé…  
\- Nous avons bien travaillé et je suis certain que nous aurons une note satisfaisante.  
\- Un 16. Comme je te l'ai promis.  
Castiel lui sourit alors que Crowley passait l'entrebâillement.  
\- Novak,Winchester. C'est à vous.

Castiel soupira,soulagé que la présentation soit terminée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se faire une autre réflexion,Dean le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il répondit à son baiser,l'attirant encore plus contre lui et gémit.  
\- Tout est terminé maintenant… Lui murmura Dean.  
\- Nous avons des examens dans 2 semaines. Répondit-il,cachant difficilement son sourire.  
\- T'es vraiment mauvais en humour.  
Cas' lui répondit en l'embrassant et son amant passa ses mains sous sa chemise.  
Mais un toussotement les interrompit et ils se tournèrent vers le bruit.  
\- Navré de vous déranger. Commença,narquoisement,Crowley.  
Ils se séparèrent,mais le Winchester prit la main de Castiel dans la sienne, et leur professeur poursuivit.  
\- Votre note sera communiqué demain après-midi mais vous avez réussi. Les membres du jury souhaiteraient vous faire part de quelques remarques.  
Castiel sentit la main de Dean serrer un peu plus la sienne et il lui sourit avant que Crowley ne poursuive.  
\- Mr Novak. Le jury pense que vous avez tout à fait votre place dans le monde politique,malgré le fait que vous soyez honnête. Vous avez un bon potentiel oratoire appuyé par de recherches variées en amont.  
Le jeune Novak ne put s'empêcher de sourire,fier de lui,et Dean lui caressa doucement la main.  
\- Mr Winchester. Le jury a apprécié vos exemples concrets et vos mots simples et précis. Je n'ai pas vérifié dans quel secteur vous souhaitez vous diriger mais l'enseignement me paraît une bonne option pour vous.  
\- L'enseignement ?  
Crowley hocha la tête.  
\- Bien… Vous pouvez continuer ce que vous faisiez. Dans un endroit privé.

Castiel rangeait un peu l'appartement. Dean était parti faire quelques courses, de la tarte et des bières,pour fêter leur réussite.  
Il se sentait léger et en paix. Bientôt les cours seraient terminés et Dean et lui seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur projet pour l'été mais Castiel y inclurait Dean sans l'ombre d'un doute. Entre eux,ce n'était pas toujours facile mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et aussi lui même qu'avec le jeune Winchester.  
On frappa à la porte et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte,croyant que c'était Dean. Mais il se retrouva devant son frère,l'air soucieux.  
\- Bonjour Gabriel.  
\- Salut… Je peux te déranger 5 minutes ?  
\- Entre.  
Ils prirent place au salon et l'aîné s'expliqua.  
\- Kali m'a rendu visite ce matin. Elle voudrait que l'on reprenne.  
Castiel en fut heureux mais la mine fermée de Gabriel lui dit que tout ne s'était pas bien passé.  
\- Quel est le problème ?  
\- Je l'aime mais… Je pense que ma vie est ailleurs.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.  
Le plus petit sourit.  
\- C'est ce que je t'ai répondu quand tu as rompu avec Mick.  
Castiel hocha la tête,réfléchissant.  
\- Ca sera parfois difficile mais tu finiras par trouver ta place.  
Gabriel sourit.  
\- C'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.  
Il se leva au moment où Dean entra dans l'appartement.

Le couple passa la journée à manger,boire et faire l'amour. Ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre et s'y prélassaient.  
Castiel était couché tout contre Dean,celui ci caressant son dos. Il commençait à sommeiller quand son amant le sortit de sa trompeur.  
\- Tu crois que je pourrai être un bon prof' ?  
Le brun retint un sourire. Il s'était attendu à cette question depuis la remarque de Crowley.  
\- Tu peux être ce que tu veux,Dean.  
\- J'aime bien expliquer des trucs mais j'ai pas de patience…  
\- Penses-tu que Crowley en a ?  
Le Winchester éclata de rire.

Castiel sortait de son cours de sociologie quand Gadriel vint à sa rencontre.  
\- J'ai réfléchi. Lui dit celui-ci. A propos de ce dont je t'ai parlé.  
\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Mon coming-out… Je vais parler aux gars de la fraternité ce soir. J'en ai discuté avec mes parents hier.  
\- Ca s'est bien passé ?  
\- Oui. Ils sont un peu surpris mais… Moi aussi. Je ne sais toujours pas me définir mais je ne veux pas me cacher.  
\- Tu es toi,Gadriel. C'est ça le plus important.  
Celui-ci sourit.

Les résultats venaient d'être affichés et la plupart des étudiants se trouvaient devant le panneau. Castiel resta un peu en retrait,Dean ayant été vérifié leur note. Jo sortit de la petite foule,un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun l'interrogea du regard.  
\- 14. Lui dit-elle simplement.  
\- Félicitations Jo.  
\- Merci.

Dean s'approcha,un immense sourire.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Mr Novak,tu m'avais demandé un 16 … Je t'ai offert un 17.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment,Cas'.

Il se jeta dans ses bras,dévorant sa bouche.  
\- Hey ! Se plaint Jo. Vous êtes dans un lieux public !

Castiel fermait sa valise,son frère le rejoindrait d'une minute à l'autre pour partir à l'aéroport. Dean était quant à lui parti une heure plus tôt en bus.  
Le blond le rejoindrait dans 2 semaines chez lui pour un mois et ensuite,ils partiraient ensemble en voiture à Sioux Fall pour le reste des vacances. Castiel avait hâte de voir l'Impala dont son petit ami parlait tant. Il était également impatient de revoir Sam et de rencontre leur oncle Bobby. L'été promettait d'être beau.  
Il entendit un coup de klaxon et descendit en trombe pour s'engouffrer dans le taxi dans lequel Gabriel se trouvait déjà.  
\- Alors ? Heureux des résultats de tes examens ? Lui demanda celui-ci.  
\- Oui. Surtout en économie.


End file.
